Snowflakes
by n.kukurichan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya had enough. Akashi Seijuuro, team captain of Rakuzan High, has been avoiding him for a year. If Akashi had plans to be elusive, he'll just do whatever it takes to talk with him. Even if it means missing practices, invoking curiosity of both former and current teammates and an impromptu confession- wait, what? AkaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I should be excited but I can't help my nervousness! ^^,! Anyways, WELCOME!  
This must be my first ever KnB fiction that I'll be uploading (and yes, I am writing stories but never uploads them. YET XD) Moreover, I'm dedicating this winter story for my wonderful and hardworking _Shiro-nee_ and _Emi-nee_ *both of whom I met in the FF World*, my beautiful kouhais in the editing and arts department and lastly, to my fellow readers, writers and shippers in the KNB fandom :) It might not be as polished like the others *like grammar errors* but I hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke belongs to the one and only, **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** - _sensei_ *v*

 **Pairing:** Mainly AkaKuro 3

 _White_. That was the first thing that Kuroko Tetsuya noticed when he stepped out his building unto the freezing atmosphere. It was seven o'clock but the weak rays of sunlight peaking on the horizon did nothing to melt the snow. Periwinkle blue harmonizing with pink and gold hues painted the morning sky. The fragrance of fairy primrose and _luculia_ blooming somewhere engulfed the still street with a sweet smell.

Kuroko closed his eyes and inhaled the cold breeze to soothe his nerves. To say that he was nervous was a total understatement—he skipped school for a week, after all. Not only that, everyone in Seirin's basketball seemed so eager to visit the young man, worried that he caught the flu going around the school premises. Fortunately, he didn't write his address when he applied in the club a year ago. Else, the whole team would have barge in into the safety of his home two days ago. At the very least, Kuroko had his week's worth of peace.

And contemplation.

An impatient bark shook him from his reverie and stared right into the same blue eyes he possessed. Nigou gave him a look of assurance while rubbing his nose against his leg, as if telling him that everything would be fine. He smiled and crouched down, scratching the Siberian's fluffy fur.

"I'm sorry but I will be asking Kagami-kun to look after you," he muttered, his blue eyes glazing. Nigou put his paw on his master's hand and gazed at him. Kuroko couldn't help but chuckled in return. He stood up and brushed a non-existent dust on his coat.

Sighing, he turned once more and smiled. "Should we get going, then?" he asked. Nigou barked excitedly and followed after his master walking ahead of him.

* * *

"Ka~ga~mi~kun~" The redheaded guy flinched when someone called his name with a sickening 'sweet' voice. He gulped and turned slowly, gasping in terror.

Aida Riko had her arms crossed over her chest, smiling deviously. Her eyebrows and lips were twitching—a sign that the brunette's annoyed.

Everyone almost backed off, a bit terrified. Hyuuga Junpei, however, sighed. Riko has been livid since Seirin's phantom skipped school _and_ practice without contacting any of them. Worried that something might happen, the team decided to visit him only to find out that no one knew where he lived. To everyone' mixed surprise and disappointment, even Kagami had no idea.

' _It is understandable though. Kuroko's part of the team now,'_ the clutch shooter thought.

"C-coach. . .?" He was terribly shaking as he took a step backward. The red-haired knew their coach's capability—specifically when she's angry—and he didn't want the receiving end of it. _Again._

"So~ what about it?" Her voice was filled with venom while tapping a _harisen_ on her hand repeatedly. The scene was a nightmare for Kagami.

"C-coach, let me explain—ouch!" Seirin's ace crouched on his trembling knees, rubbing his head.

"I DON'T WANT EXPLANATIONS, BAKAGAMI! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE KUROKO-KUN LIVES, YOU DUMBASS! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF HIS PARTNER? HUH!?"

Yup, she' obviously pissed off. Hyuuga could slapped a hand over Izuki's mouth before it deliver a lame pun...which was not helpful at the moment. On the other hand, Kiyoshi laughed out loud and ruffled Riko the dragon's hair. The first years trembled at their feet at the sight.

"O-oi, is Kiyoshi-senpai asking for a _death wish?_ " Furihata asked, biting his nails.

"What do you mean by that, Furi? There's no such thing as wishing death good, is there?"

"Just shut your mouth, Kiyoshi. And Izuki-" The clutch shooter glared at the point guard with a hint of a promise of punishment if he continue. Izuki must have felt his impending doom and closed his mouth.

"But, Coach! I tried calling him every hour and he's not picking the damned phone."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LAME EXCUSE, BAKAGAMI! WHAT ABOUT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES? AOMINE DAIKI WAS HIS FORMER LIGHT, RIGHT?" Silence followed the brunette's outburst. True to her statement, the Miracles were Kuroko's friends _and_ teammates when they were still playing in Junior High. Sudden change formed a rift within them but thanks to Seirin's unprecedented victory in last year's Winter Cup against Rakuzan, his broken friendship with the prodigies healed. _Or so they thought._

"I'm waiting, Baka-"

"That's impossible, Coach." Another bout of silence filled the quiet gym. Forget practice! Everyone decided unanimously to watch with interest specifically if Seirin's ace had this look of dread and- was that terror reflected on his face? Riko crossed her arms, daring the red-haired to continue.

"Well?"

"I called _Ahoumine_ the day before yesterday and that dumbass-"

* * *

 _ **With Aomine Daiki**_ _. . ._

' _Huh?! Who the hell is this? I'm bu-'_

' _Damn it, Aomine! Where the hell are you? It's so freaking loud in there.' Shuffling sounds were accompanied with a few curses and yells before Tōō's ace came back._

' _Kagami? Why the hell are you calling me? More like, where did you get my number?'_

' _Does it matter? Listen, have you receive a text or call from Kuroko lately?'_

' _Tetsu? Nope, I guess I haven't got once since- OI!' The red-haired cringed away from the phone when Aomine shouted. 'Don't tell me something happened to Tetsu?!'_

' _You're chickening me out, Aomine! Of course nothing happened unless skipping practice and school for a week counts!'_

 _Aomine seemed relieved because the next thing he said surprised the red haired to an extent. 'Good. I don't think I can face Akashi if something_ did _happen.'_

 _Kagami raised an eyebrow even though the other one won't see it. '_ Akashi _?' he thought. He was about to reply when a few strings of profanities escaped the tanned ace, angry. The whole Tōō team must have been with him since Kagami could overhear Imayoshi's teasing voice and Wakamatsu's wailing one (he caught the word 'girlfriend' though) before his call cut off._

* * *

Kagami knew that the whole team wanted to burst into laughter. It was plain obvious, though. Everyone was holding their stomach while their eyes watered, trying not to be rude. They composed themselves when the brunette gave them a look and sauntered off.

"And what about Kise-kun? He likes Kuroko-kun, right?"

"Kise might be the right choice but the moment I asked him-"

* * *

 _ **With Kise Ryouta**_ _. . ._

" _Ah! Kagamicchi! It's been awhile sin-"_

" _Were you doing something before I called? My bad." Kagami could hear screeching rubber against polished floor and excited yells. He must be in the middle of basketball activities. On the other hand, Kise waved his apology off by saying he was in the middle of water break._

" _So, why did Kagamicchi called all of a sudden?"_

 _The red haired smirked to himself. Maybe he could get answers from Kise. After all, he respected Kuroko as a former teammate and mentor besides from being nosy when it comes to people's matters._

" _Yeah, about that- Kuroko's been out of touch since last week and the whole team's worried. Did he call you or something?"_

 _Instead of answering, Kise's high-pitched wails bounced off the empty comfort room the red-haired was._

" _AKASHICCHI, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KUROKOCCHI?! WE HAVE AN AGREEMENT, RIGHT?" Despite the noise the copycat was creating, Kagami swore he heard Kaijou's captain, Kasamatsu, yelling before the call cut off._

* * *

"Typical of Kise to exaggerate." Hyuuga complimented. Everyone except Riko and Kagami nodded in understanding.

"I'm worried about the agreement part, though." Izuki muttered, his eyes directed to the red-haired. Kagami raised his hand in defeat.

"I'm curious as well but I don't think we should even ask. I have a terrible feeling about it." Seirin's ace replied.

"How about Murasakibara-kun? Surely, you can ask Himuro-san to help you this time."

"I did but Murasakibara doesn't even know a thing except-"

* * *

 _With_ _ **Himuro Tatsuya & Murasakibara Atsushi**_ _. . ._

" _Taiga! It's been awhile since we last talked. How are things in Tokyo?" Kagami smiled to himself. Occasionally, his half-brother would drop off for a visit or join him and Alex in a festival celebration. However, his visits lessened when basketball season started again._

" _The same as it is always. Are you in your class or club practice?"_

" _Fortunately, I am not. Both classes and club activities are canceled due to a snowstorm." That's expected. Due to its location near the coast, Akita is characterized with cold winters and heavy snowfall. Kagami continued._

" _I see. By the way, were you with Murasakibara? I have something to ask of him."_

" _Hold on a minute." Hushed tones and the sound of television made Kagami concluded that the two must be spending their unproductive day on their dorm lounge, watching. Shuffled noises ensued and the familiar crunch! of maiubo met his ears._

" _Muro-chin said you wanted to talk with me?" Murasakibara Atsushi began. Honestly, the it was annoying for the red-haired to hear the racket the titan's making. But, instead of pointing this out, he continued._

" _Well, Kuroko's been skipping school lately and I was wondering if you knew something."_

 _Crunch. "Kuro-chin? Hmm, I don't think Kuro-chin was acting weird when I last saw him. Mido-chin or Aka-chin might know something, though."_

" _I- I see."_

* * *

"No luck either, huh?" Hyuuga replied. Kagami shook his head.

"I kinda expect that from Murasakibara, Senpai. He's the farthest from the others. I doubt that big boner knew something." This time, everyone's stares were on him. Kagami flinched nervously.

"W-what?"

"Kagami-kun, you're quite reliable today," they said in chorus.

"OI!"

Riko sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "And? What about Midorima-kun?" she asked, proceeding with her interrogation.

* * *

 _ **With Midorima Shintarou**_ _. . ._

" _I'm studying so this better worth my time, Kagami." Shuutoku's shooting guard said when Seirin's ace gave him a call. Kagami scoffed._

" _You sure you're studying? I can hear your television, you Oha-Asa idiot." An embarrassed grunt and the faint 'Aquarius at the Lucky Spot' justified the red-haired's answer- much to the Midorima's displeasure. Shuffling sounds can be heard on the background before the shooting guard replied._

" _What do you want, Kagami?" Whether the red-haired noticed that the former ignored him or not, Kagami paid no attention and continued._

" _Did Kuroko called you? He's been skipping classes lately and we're worried."_

 _There was a long pause when he finished. When Midorima replied, Kagami swore he heard annoyance laced on his voice._

" _Shouldn't you know since you're his teammate?"_

" _I know but Kuroko won't even answer our calls or texts. Seirin's team is freaking out."_

" _And Aomine? He's closest to Kuroko, wasn't he?"_

" _The idiot didn't have any idea, either."_

" _Then, I don't think that I can be much help. If you insist, you can call Akashi and ask."_

" _O-oi, you've gotta be shittin' me-!"_

* * *

"T-the Generation of Miracles are amazing, aren't they?"

"Amazing but a bunch of idiots." Riko whispered to herself. Both Hyuuga and Izuki gave the brunette a look of disdain. Ignoring them, an exasperated sigh escaped her lips. Her amber eyes stared into Kagami's terrified maroon ones—everyone knew what was to come.

"Kagami-kun-"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GONNA DO THAT!" Kagami shouted in defense while shaking his head. Riko narrowed her eyes and moved towards him, _harisen_ on hand. The whole team could only watched in horror.

' _Poor Kagami/Kagami-kun... He was scared to death by Akashi but he has to deal with Coach's evilness-'_ they thought.

"Oh? And why is that, BA~KA~GA~MI? _Akashi-san_ seemed civil enough when he answered Kuroko-kun's phone the last time, right?" Kagami could only shake his head in defiance. He didn't even share any information regarding the talk he had with Akashi Seijuuro, team captain of both Rakuzan High and Teiko Middle School basketball teams. The only evidence that _something_ happened was Kagami turning pale white and had to be send to the infirmary after that call.

Something vibrated from Kagami's inner pocket. The red-haired frowned and pulled his phone, completely ignoring his coach's complains as he read.

"Seriously-! You second years keep leaving on your accord and don't even bot-!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?!" All eyes turned to the now fuming red-haired with wide eyes staring on his mobile screen. He didn't even protest when Riko snatched his phone and immediately saw Kuroko's name on the top of the message.

* * *

 _From: Kuroko_

 _Subj: i'm sorry, everyone . . ._

 _Kagami-kun and everyone else in Seirin- I must apologize for my sudden absence in practices but something came up. I know that you are worried but I am fine. I will be leaving for Kyoto this afternoon and won't be back for five days or so. Until then, please take good care of Nigou while I'm away._

* * *

"Kuroko, you bastard—" Kagami whispered at the thought. He's already pissed off at the idea of his teammate's dog living with him for a month but he was more concerned on the teal-haired's sudden visit in Kyoto without telling him or the team.

' _More importantly_ _, what business does he have in Kyoto?'_

* * *

 _Reviews and comments for improvements, questions etc. are very much welcome! :D_


	2. Turmoil

**A/N:** Two days in reverie and I'm finally back with another chapter! *0* I was planning to upload one on Akashi-kun's birthday but oh well, hehe~ So far, the first chapter's gone well but I don't think the same will happen on Chapter 2. What in the world does this author meant by that? Well, I encourage each and everyone else to read on and find out for yourselves ^^

Furthermore, I'm dedicating this chapter for my adorable kouhai Rie-chan, who entered the KnB fandom today, Nifawiwa, lightningclaire, fellow readers, writers and shippers in the KnB fandom :D It might not be as polished like the others *grammar errors* but I hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the one and only **, Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei *v***

/Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuurou-kun!/

 **Chapter 2:**

A mixture of scarlet and purple hues tinting the sky greeted Akashi Seijuuro when he set aside his curtains and let sunlight enter his dim room. Lips curled into an ardent smile and opened his window. Chilly winds kissed his pale skin and caressed his crimson hair as he watched snow began to fall. And then it happened.

Morn's splendour bounced off the crystallized snowflakes and splashed the monotonous white with colour. He greatly appreciate daybreaks that remind him of a particular sunrise on Teiko's rooftop where everything started. Seijuuro leaned against the windowsill and reached out.

' _It's beautiful, don't you think?'_ The red-haired snapped his crimson eyes open at the familiar voice and blinked once. _Twice._ And he chuckled to himself as the bedroom door opened with a soft creak. An old man bowed his head and smiled inwardly when he saw the young heir grinning.

"You look pleased, Seijuuro- _sama._ " He began and strode off to the wardrobe to prepare the red-haired's clothing. Akashi shook his head in reply, the small smile still carved on his lips.

"I just thought of a _close friend,_ Tanaka-san."

"Oh? If I may, could it be that 'tis a girl making Seijuuro- _sama_ smile?" This time, the red-haired laughed heartily at the old man's query. Tanaka Ryousaku has long served the family since the young heir was born. But, never did he witness Akashi Seijuuro show his emotions readily ever since his mother died. So far, the old man could only be thankful to the individual responsible for his change.

"That person is not a she but a _he._ I believe that you've already met him." It clicked immediately. _Of course_ _,_ he thought.

"The only person whom I know that Seijuuro _-sama_ adores the most is the same person of whom he is trying to avoid, as well." Words cut through Akashi's conscience like a knife while staring off into space. True to Tanaka's explanation, he had been avoiding Kuroko Tetsuya ever since they celebrated the teal-haired's birthday last January. For whatever reason the red-haired had, no one knows including the old man.

"I had my reasons. I told _them_ that much. On the contrary, where is Father?" Tanaka sighed. He wouldn't pursue the subject any longer when the red-haired had him cornered . . . or, rather, a former teammate with distinguished blond hair and matching eyes.

' _Kise-sama would surely get it this time.'_ He thought.

"Masaomi- _sama_ just arrived from his trip in Europe and is requesting to have breakfast with Young Master. Would you like me to—"

"No need. I'll be joining my Father in 15 minutes." With that, the young heir sauntered off to the bathroom with Tanaka bowing his head in return.

"As you wish, Seijuuro- _sama._ "

* * *

Akashi Masaomi was a meticulous businessman and a perfectionist authoritarian before he became the CEO of the Akashi Company. Living his life ordained by the family dictum, never did he accept failures. His outlook made Akashi Company as one of the top-leading corporations within the country in two years. This rarest occurrence made him a prominent figure feared in both professional and personal life and those who worked for this man were expected to follow him especially his own children.

"Seijuuro, how are things with your studies? Faring well, I presume?" He asked when the younger Akashi- clothed in his Rakuzan uniform- took his seat. Crimson gazed at the former and answered.

"Excellent as always, Father. You have nothing to worry about." Masaomi hummed in anticipation. Silence filled the dining area as the two satiated their hunger, tension rising. Tanaka eyed the serving maid with warning when he saw her trembling. With a quiet apology, she left in relief.

The old man could only sympathize on the others left in the room. It was unnerving when these two sat _together_ _for dinner_ and at the company of the whole household _._ Even the staff couldn't handle the pressure when in their presence, including himself.

"And how are things with the company? I expect that there is progress."

"I've been learning efficiently. Otaki- _san_ proved to be an effective teacher, mostly in foreign dealings." The older Akashi nodded, slicing his bacon.

"Good. I anticipate that you will be ready and attend the board meeting in my stead next week."

"Yes, Father." Silence ensued again within the area until Masaomi put his napkin on the table and stared into his son. Seijuuro felt his father's gaze on him and returned the sentiment back with his own. Tanaka watched in interest as he studied the two clashing for dominance. Then, he saw the older Akashi smirked deviously, making him disturbed. "By the way, I asked my secretary to deliver invitations for your friends. Hopefully, they could attend such important event." Akashi frowned. His father didn't listen to his request, does he?

"Father, I told you that I do not want to-"

" **Seijuurou,** do not make me repeat myself. **You** are to attend this event, whether you like it or not, do **I** make myself clear?" Masaomi stated with finality. The red-haired didn't answer.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"What can be so important on a party that doesn't even need my presence?"

"Your fiancée, Seijuurou ." His announcement froze them in shock, the red-haired included.

"Pardon . . . ?"

"I will be introducing your fiancée as well as announce that you, Akashi Seijuurou, are engaged." It didn't take long before confusion and anger showed on Seijuurou's face and stalked off without a word. Tanaka turned to see the older Akashi smirking wider as they heard the front door crashed shut.

"Masaomi _-sama,_ I know I should not be saying this but could you not give Young Master the privilege to choose of whom he will take as wife? After all, Seijuurou- _sama_ is still young."

"I know what I am doing, Tanaka." The old man would definitely keep his silence but Masaomi's grin had him thinking that _he might be planning something._ "Besides, I am doing him a favour."

"A favour, you say?" Masaomi glanced behind the butler with him following suit. What he saw made the old man speechless.

"You're-!"

"Seijuurou should know first the meaning of sacrifice." Returning his gaze back, he smiled and spoke.

"I'm leaving Seijuurou on your hands."

* * *

"Sei-chan, you're scaring the other students away." Rakuzan's shooting guard and vice captain, Mibuchi Reo said while passing an empty corridor. When the red-haired didn't say anything, Mibuchi decided to drop the subject and walked beside his captain.

' _Something must have happened.'_ He contemplated, drifting to what occurred earlier. Akashi was a relentless yet attentive instructor when it came to basketball. Moreover, he gave tips and advices to improve their individual skills- an act that the other members anticipated during practices.

This morning, however, Rakuzan players especially the three Uncrowned Kings noticed the grim expression on his face the moment he came in. Practice continued still but the red-haired's unusual negligence made Mibuchi, as vice captain, ended training early. Akashi apologized for his inattentiveness later- which the team waved off with a smile- and left the team on his care.

Fortunately, classes ended midday and the basketball team decided to spend the rest of the day practicing. Mibuchi saw this as his chance and tried to coax him into telling him the problem but Akashi, being stubborn, kept his mouth closed.

Dismissing his frustration with a sigh, the two continued to tread the familiar path towards the gym when someone called their attention. Hayama Kotaro waved off from a distance, wearing a white shirt and gym shorts. The shooting guard frowned.

"Kotaro, I told you to put an eye on everyone while I go and pick Sei- _chan_ up, haven't I?"

"Does it even matter, Reo- _nee_? Just now, a woman came and gave us _these!_ " The small forward replied while waving an envelope. To their surprise, Akashi snatched it away and pulled out a card.

' _Wait, it's not just a card! It's—'_

* * *

 _The honour of your presence is requested at a dinner party celebrating the engagement of Akashi Seijuuro on 20_ _th_ _of December, 20xx at 6 p.m_

 _Four Seasons Hotel Kyoto_

 _445-3, Myohoin Maekawa-cho_

 _Higashiyama-ku, Kyoto_

* * *

"Sei- _chan_ 's what?!" Mibuchi shouted. Akashi crumpled the card with a tight grip in obvious irritation. He has to talk with his _father_ about this matter. Priorities aside, he needed to explain his circumstances with his team before they demanded one.

"Let's go." As the three strode towards the said building in a fast pace, the red-haired pulled his phone from his pocket when he felt it vibrate and slide it open.

 _You have 98 new messages._

 _You have 111 missed calls._

Akashi would be lying if he didn't expect queries from his former teammates but to this extent, it was obvious that they received the _cursed_ invitations already. His mobile suddenly lightened, indicating an incoming call. He sighed inwardly.

 _Midorima Shintarou calling . . ._

"Midorima, what is it? I'm quite busy myself at the moment." A whine reached his ears first before Midorima cut it when he answered.

 **[For everyone's sake, Kise-!** **Do be quiet** **so I can hear Akashi.]**

 **[B-but, Akashi** _ **cchi**_ **'s-!]**

 **[WHAT ARE YOU,** _ **HIS MOTHER!?**_ **GET A FVCKING GRIP ON YOURSELF, KISE—OI, NOT YOU TOO SATSUKI?]**

 **[Aomine** _ **cchi's**_ **a meanie!]**

 **[How can you be so laidback when Akashi-kun's getting hook up with someone we don't know? YOU'RE TOO CRUEL, DAI-CHAN!]**

Akashi raised an eyebrow, ignoring the astounded stares before they proceed. Them spending time together was a daily practice of the Generation of Miracles when they were in their middle school days. And it was not surprising that they still do.

 **[Is it true?]** Teiko's former shooting guard asked when the noise died down, pertaining to the invitation. The red-haired closed his eyes and dropped the bombshell.

"Yes, it is." Commotion started immediately on the other line but subsided after a minute. The green-haired must have done something to make them shut up. Akashi almost chuckle at the thought.

 **[Your father's decision, then?]**

"No one else. Look, I don't want to discuss my supposedly engagement matters over the phone, Midorima. Furthermore, did something happen for you to call and text me several times?" Instead of Midorima, Teiko's former ace replied with a worried voice.

 **[Tetsu's missing and Seirin had no idea where he went. We thought you know something so we've been trying to reach ya.]** Akashi stopped abruptly and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean Kuroko's missing?" Aomine's reply fell into deaf ears when he heard someone yelling and looked up to see Nebuya Eikichi, the last Uncrowned King, jumping from the ground. Akashi blinked. He didn't even notice that he had entered the gym already.

With a roar of victory, Rakuzan's center caught the ball passed mid-air and dunked it. Everyone applauded – some whistled- at the display of power while the giant bellowed once again. The crowd only noticed their captain with Hayama when Mibuchi strode off to give the center an earful about his uncouth behaviour.

"CAPTAIN!" They saluted but Akashi had his eyes on one individual only. Teal-hair, pale white skin and azure eyes- even from afar, the red-haired recognized _those_ anywhere. Putting down his mobile, silence ruled the building when the boy greeted Rakuzan's captain.

"It's been a while Akashi-kun."

"It truly is but I wonder why a missing person is in front of me." Akashi closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. Kuroko Tetsuya has a weak presence- an attribute that made him unique from the other Miracles with dynamic personalities. Despite the difference, he used this advantage to observe his opponents and assessed the situation from what he gathered. He has patience second to none but had its limitation too.

Him appearing on Rakuzan High meant one thing for the red-haired- Akashi's game of hide-and-seek was over.

"What are you doing here . . . Kuroko?" Cerulean eyes twinkled when it met crimson and whisked the red-haired in a distant memory- them watching sunrise on top of Teiko's rooftop.

"I need answers and I take it that Akashi-kun has them."

* * *

 _What do you think? ^^ - elli_


	3. Confrontations

**A/N** : First, I must apologize for disappearing for a month, everyone *bows*. Schedule's hectic the previous weeks *home works, projects and examinations in two weeks* that I have to force my brother to hide the laptop until everything's over. And just I have free schedule here and there, I've fallen sick. So, yeah- another week for rest.

Please, forgive me. *bows again*

On the happier note, finally! I rise from the depths of Hell by updating another chapter *v*. I'm dedicating this chapter for those who review, favorite and viewers *honestly, 300+ views? I felt so blessed and loved TvT*, fellow readers, writers, shippers in the KnB fandom. Keep an eye out for grammar errors as I have been writing this when I was and still recovering but I hope you enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the one and only, **Tadastoshi Fujimaki-sensei *v***

/HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROKO TETSUYA-CHAN!~/

 **Chapter 3:**

"Midorin? Why did you- Ah! Did something happen to Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked when Midorima dropped the call and closed his eyes to regain his composure. Honestly, he didn't even know where to start or how to address these drawbacks transpiring as of recently.

Over the passing months, tension flared further between their former captain and phantom. Not that he cared but it was hard not to notice especially if it concerned two well-matched individuals. As usual, the shooter discarded said pressure similar to a little bit of misunderstanding. After all, disagreements do happen occasionally no matter how attuned people were, right?

Unfortunately, that was not the case when a woman appeared on his doorstep with a smile and gave him an invitation. Tension's rising and Akashi Masaomi just had to join the fray with the announcement of his son's engagement to some random girl. He even didn't know until later when a number of people started calling him and demanding an explanation. Thus, Midorima Shintarou forced himself to take precautionary actions before things got worse—

Even if it meant, 'babysitting' his former teammates and current rivals on court. Just like old times.

"That's right! What about Kuroko _cchi_? Did Akashi _cchi_ mention something about him?" Kise queried, trying to be buoyant about the situation. Despite the attempt, Midorima could tell that he was worried. Specifically, if you count the fact that the blond was wearing his shirt the other way or his tousled hair.

The shooter didn't answer. Meanwhile, Aomine fished out his mobile when he felt it vibrating on his pocket. He frowned a bit when Kagami's name flashed across the screen. _'What the hell does he want now?'_ he thought as he opened the mail and read.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FVCK?!" Momoi had her hand on his arm immediately and gave it a squeeze, pleading silently. In addition to the shooter's reprimanding looks, the tanned male just _had_ to attract attention. Kise, equally surprised at the male's outburst, merely apologized to everyone for the disturbance caused.

"You don't go shouting like that on a public places, _you idiot!_ How many times do I have to remind you that?! _"_ The shooter whispered through gritted teeth while massaging his temple. Aomine, on the other hand, glared at him.

"Midorima _cchi_ 's right, Aomine _cchi_. You should really take your seat before they decided to throw us out into the open cold."

"Tch, damn it." He grumbled as he shoved the cursed thing on Momoi's hand and began to read.

* * *

 _From: Bakagami_

 _Subj: Kuroko_

 _Heads up. Kuroko mailed me earlier and said something about business in Kyoto. Know what's going on?_

* * *

"Ooh~ It's Kagami _cchi_! What does he— _Eh?_ Kyoto?" Kise, who was reading beside the pinknette, felt his jaw dropping. That can't be right. As far as the Teiko regulars knew, the teal-haired had no known relatives in Kyoto. If he did, Momoi or Akashi would know.

Coincidentally, Kuroko wouldn't travel in a faraway place without apparent reasons unless he _did_ have one.

"Midorin, don't you think-?" She trailed off. Midorima sighed in exasperation.

"Kuroko did, obviously." No one bothered to say something except Aomine cursing under his breath. They didn't need to discuss this matter any longer. With lack of communication in between, one could tell that Akashi Seijuurou's avoiding a certain teal-haired.

And bad if Murasakibara Atsushi, the team's oblivious giant, noticed as well. That could mean a lot of trouble especially arguments. Conceding that Kuroko chose to confront the red-haired at this time, the phantom must have something on his mind. The least they could offer was privacy. And space he was going to give. After all, it's not their issue to begin with, no matter how worried they were. But, his companions looked like they had other plans.

"Should we follow Tetsu-kun? It might be sudden but I could arrange us something." Momoi suggested, asking for approval. Kise smiled brightly.

"Count me in! I'm not letting this chance to take a vacation with everyone~"

"Dai-chan?"

"Depends if Akashi's gonna spare me the lecture and the grave." The pinknette merely smiled at him. Excluding the teal-haired, they were all present when Akashi 'asked' Too's ace to look after the phantom on his stead. Given that he and Seirin's Kagami Taiga were rivals/ best buds, it made his job much easier than he expected. That was before Kuroko went missing- Only to learn that he was in Kyoto and possibly, having a heart-to-heart talk with Akashi.

Yup, Aomine Daiki's in serious trouble. Kise patted his shoulder and stared at him with sympathetic eyes.

"You will be remembered, Aomine _cchi_." Finding the situation hilarious, the blond exploded into laughter. The tanned male, however, didn't appreciate the sentiment and did the most logical thing that a pissed off person would do.

"DAMN YOU, KISE!"

"OW! THAT HURTS, AOMINE _CCHI_!"

"STOP IT, YOU TWO! YOU'RE MAKING A LOT OF COMMOT-"Whatever the pinknette has to say disappeared when Aomine knocked her chocolate and berry marble cheesecake off the table and landed on the floor with a _splat!_ Nobody dared to move except the shooter, who stood promptly and left their table when his phone started ringing.

 _Murasakibara calling._

 **[Ah~ Mido-** _ **chin**_ **]** Midorima twitched in annoyance when a familiar _munch_! echoed on his receiver.

"What is it, Murasakibara? You rarely call unless you need something." He raised an eyebrow when his ear met a muffled reply and a soft chuckle.

 **[Atsushi, it is rude to talk with someone with your mouth full.]** Himuro Tatsuya chastised, followed by a series of _chomp!_ Of what seemed like a packet of _maiubo._

"And wipe your hands with tissue once you're finished." There was a moment of silence before the former got back. He seemed annoyed, though.

 **[Mido-** _ **chin**_ **, Muro-** _ **chin**_ **, stop treating me like a kid~]**

"You're acting like one, though." Midorima groaned as Himuro left them to their privacy, quite amused. "Now, out with it- what do you want?"

 **[Can I stay at your place for the time being? Muro-** _ **chin**_ **wanted to visit Kagami and I tagged along but I kinda forgot that he's** **going to stay with him. So, can I~?]**

"You can either ask Kise or Aomine to accommodate you for that matter. And why does it have to be me, all the time?!"

 **[Eh~ I don't want to. Kise-** _ **chin's**_ **a chatterbox and Mine-** _ **chin**_ **wouldn't agree if I ask him to. Sacchin's out of option since she's a girl and both Akachin and Kurochin seems busy.]** The green-haired nursed the budding headache as he listened to the purple-haired. He should really consider buying ibuprofen the next time this happened. Otherwise, it will be the end of his sanity.

"Oh, alright! But, you know my rules and I do—"

 **[Thanks, Mido-chin. And oh~! Can you buy some sweets** **for me? I'll pay you back later~]** And he was gone before the latter could retort. Midorima stared at his phone in disbelief and went to the counter to order a box of crepes and Mont Blanc with a tired expression. Not because he cared- oh, gracious _no –_ but the shooter needed something to appease the giant in case he arrived, hungry.

"That would be 376 yen, Sir." As he pulled some cash from his wallet, the shooter caught an old woman's– the shop's manager – stare and smiled at him.

"Are those people your friends, young man?" She asked, his gaze following hers and landed on a certain table. Both Aomine and Kise were trying to appease the raging pinknette from murdering them using his _lucky item_ \- a pair of bunny slippers, to be exact. He tried not to grimace as people began to laugh heartily at what comedy act they're witnessing.

Midorima barely fathom how their captain _and_ shadow could control these people way back in middle school. They were feared and admired by allies and foes alike due to their talents but their level of immaturity? He just shrugged.

And did he say babysitting his former teammates? More like trying to escape from insanity itself.

"I'm afraid I am."

* * *

' _And here I thought I could get a good drama out of this but it's surprisingly quiet. Too quiet.'_ Mibuchi Reo noted when he glanced around. On his orders as vice-captain, warm-ups began. There were constant chatter and grunts filling the gym but he knew, they were enthralled and attentive enough to take action just in case a fight broke out between the two. If he didn't found the state of affairs severe, Mibuchi would be the first to laugh out loud at such irony.

One, no one dared to look in his eyes even after the red-haired 'returned'. Akashi Seijuurou was the epitome of perfection. He was patient and supportive- things that truly define him as captain. Despite his shortcomings, the team have high regards to the man who led them to countless victories.

But, Kuroko Tetsuya was someone that garnered their captain's interest- something that made him unique from the other Miracles. The teal-haired might be feeble in terms of prowess but his steadfast attitude and faith earned him the respect of others.

Beads of sweat trickled on his face as he ordered the rest to do some laps. Goodness, Mibuchi didn't even know where to start: the fact that Akashi braced himself to meet the latter's anger or one Kuroko Tetsuya was advancing towards his captain, his look unguarded.

Hayama gulped nervously beside him. They haven't seen the teal-haired angry beside that one video where Seirin fought against Kirisaki Dai Ichi but there's no mistaking it. Kuroko wasn't just angry- he was furious.

"Aomine told me that you were missing school." Despite the tension, Akashi held his ground and tucked his mobile away. His heart throbbed painfully when he saw resentment in those cerulean blues directed at him as the teal-haired stopped a few inches. Truthfully, never did he saw the other enraged until now and he nearly apologized impetuously to the former if not for the reminder that he had to stay away- even if it killed him.

"I apologize for the abrupt visit but I need answers that Akashi-kun could only provide."

"How thoughtful. However, you must understand that I could not comprehend your claims so I must ask Kuroko to elaborate."

The teal-haired had his eyes covered with his bangs but the red-haired could tell the oozing displeasure and irritation he's sending off at the moment. From his peripheral view, Nebuya shivered in discomfort.

"Well, if you have important business with our captain, can you two talk about it after the practice, Kuro-chan?" Hayama proposed. The teal-haired blinked in surprise.

" _Kuro-chan_?!" Reo giggled at the moniker while Akashi had his arms crossed over his chest and merely observed.

"Or, you can join us. Man, that pass was amazing! I wanted to do it again!"

"Hey, no fair! I wanted to try and catch one as well!" Apprehension dissipated gradually. Whilst chuckling towards his teammates' antics, Mibuchi casted a glance of affirmation towards their captain. Akashi didn't move but the shadow of a smile can be seen on his lips.

"Thank you for the kind offer, Nebuya-san, Hayama-san but I'm afraid I cannot. Besides, you already have Mayuzumi-san." Kuroko smiled in apology.

"But, Mayuzumi-san left the team already. Said something about 'focusing on his studies to get into a good university' and such. "

"I-I see."

"Then, let's have a practice match with Seirin!" Both he and Hayama turned to the red-haired, their eyes twinkling in mixed anticipation and excitement. Akashi merely chuckled.

"Of course." While the two shouted in glee, earning a curious glance from their other teammates, the red-haired caught blue orbs studying him in silence. His eyes darted from Kuroko's to the clock hanging over the entrance.

"Kuroko—"

"I am not leaving, Akashi-kun." Mibuchi nearly chuckled when his friends automatically sweat dropped the moment they heard the teal-haired interrupted their captain while speaking.

 _Interrupted._

And no one has dared to interrupt Akashi Seijuurou unless, you wanted a whizzing pair of scissors passing overhead or training menu _tripled_ in an instant. But, nothing came except a frown on his handsome face.

"You, of all people, should know that it is not safe to travel back to Tokyo in this particular weather."

"I can take care of myself, Akashi-kun. Besides, I have relatives living in the city. I don't see why I cannot visit them." Crimson hues flashed dangerously, making the Uncrowned Kings back away cautiously.

"Do not lie to me, _Tetsuya_. As far as I'm concern, _you_ do not have any relatives living in this area. In fact, does your grandmother even know that you are here?" Silence followed Akashi's claims. The team glanced at their direction, gaping in surprise. Did their unperturbed captain _just_ raise his voice in _anger_?

"Still, I am not leaving." Kuroko didn't flinch or waver when the red-haired narrowed his eyes. Mibuchi had his fellow starters stopped the impending fight when a sigh escaped from his captain and called everyone to line up.

"S-Sei-chan?"

"I suggest that you, Nebuya and Hayama start warming up. We will begin practice shortly." He replied, asking for his clipboard. A freshman gave the said object to his captain with obvious fright due to his earlier display of fury. Akashi thanked him with a small smile, causing the former to sigh in relief.

The trio watched Kuroko retreating until he was gone from their sight.

" _Eh_?! What about Kuro- _chan_? You're not following him?"

"No matter how much I try, Kuroko will never leave until he got what he wanted. He is stubborn in that way. "Akashi chuckled softly when he noticed his teammates looking at him with piqued interest. "You'll see."

True to their captain's words, Kuroko came back later with their water bottles and clean towels. How Seirin's phantom did knew where their locker room was- and even managed to gather their things – without gaining attention, nobody dared to ask.

That was until a certain text message ruined the subtle atmosphere and turned it into Hell itself.

* * *

 _From: Father_

 _Subj: Dinner_

 _Seijuuro, I am expecting you to be home at 8 in the evening and bring Kuroko Tetsuya for dinner. Do not be late._

* * *

 _hopefully, this doesn't sound force. moreover, your input/reviews/comments will be of great help for improvement so let me know what you think?_ C: - elli


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ciao, everyone~ This is kukuri at your service! And yes~ I have uploaded another chapter for you, guys~ ^^, And boy, am I so thankful that I did despite the busy schedule threatening to dampen my spirits but hey! For those who have left a review, clicked the favorite button and viewed my story— thank you very much! You all pushed me to my limit and finished it on time. I hoped that you will like this one. :D

Furthermore, I'm dedicating this chapter to #violetkisses, #reine, #ShinseiShinwa and #PasserBy for your wonderful reviews( you all made me laugh and excited as well to see what will be happening on the future chapters), fellow readers, writers and shippers in the KnB fandom. Keep an eye out for grammatical errors and please, do enjoy~ *wink*

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the one and only, **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** -sensei *v*

* * *

 **WARNING:** HEAVY FLUFF AHEAD!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Steam engulfed the cubicle as Akashi stood under the showers, his stiff shoulders and sore muscles relaxing slowly from intense workout. Inhaling the lingering peppermint and sandalwood scent from his soap, crimson eyes closed slowly and tried to calm down.

The red-haired could barely hold his anger when Eiji Shirogane decided to show up and oversee their progress. Although the older man appeared startled when he saw their guest and the dark look his captain was giving off, Eiji didn't say anything except a questioning gaze.

To everyone's surprise, Rakuzan found their coach _actually_ interacting with Kuroko- smiles and all. When asked about the said contact, the teal-haired simply beamed in silence when Shirogane gestured the red-haired forward for some annotations and left shortly. Fortunately, Mibuchi and the team decided ( _forgotten_ actually, Akashi noted) not to ask him the cause of his mood earlier aside from Kuroko, who looked at him sceptically.

Deeming himself clean, Akashi tapped the shower off and stepped out. He finished wrapping his midriff with a towel when the door adjoining to the locker room opened.

"Sei-chan, I asked several first stringers to lock the gym and check the fitness centre. Are there announcements that needed to be taken into account before I dismissed the team?" Mibuchi asked, wrapping a sweater around his neck.

"Free to dismiss them. I will be announcing some changes before morning practice starts tomorrow." The red-haired stopped momentarily when he noticed the raven standing against the doorframe, unmoving. He tilted his head in question.

"Is there something you need to say, Mibuchi?" The former studied Akashi's crimson orbs before shaking his head dismissively.

"Well, I better go and notify everyone~ And Sei-chan . . .?"

"What is it?"

"Stay warm and good luck, _Captain_ ~" He saluted and left the lockers, smirking. Akashi stared at the door closing shut and smiled appreciatively.

* * *

"I am sorry for taking so long. Where is Mibuchi and the others?" The teal-haired straightened his back when he saw Akashi strode off towards him, crimson eyes searching for his companions. Kuroko blinked in mild surprise.

"Mibuchi- _san_ said something about 'important matters needed to attend to' and left with Hayama- _san_ and Nebuya- _san_. Did he not inform you? "

"Ah, I see. It must have slipped my mind. My apologies, Kuroko." The teal-haired gave a look of surprise before replacing it with a frown. Nothing got by the red-haired especially if he has an exceptional memory. Thus, his former captain _overlooking_ a thing or two was utterly _suspicious_. And he was smirking! Before he could retort, Kuroko sneezed.

There was an elongating silence between the two until warm hands grasped his icy ones.

"You are freezing. Have you been waiting in this kind of weather outside?" He whispered, glowering. Kuroko didn't answer and lowered his head in guilt. An inaudible sigh escaped the red-haired's lips and began to remove his scarf. Cerulean blues widened in realization.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing?"

"Be still." The teal-haired could hardly fight the blush painting his face as he watched his former captain wrapped his muffler around his neck and leaned in to his ear, muttering in an accusing tone. "Haven't I told you to take care of yourself?"

"Please, I _am_ capable of taking care of myself. There is no need for Akashi- _kun_ to worry such trivial matters." He replied, looking away. The former managed to smile and pulled the teal-haired towards the glittering pathway.

No one bothered to break the ice amid them as if both were basking in each other's presence.

A year without the company of one another- indeed, they were friends of more than four years. However, the deep connection that they shared runs way beyond a simple camaraderie. Is it because Akashi Seijuurou first discovered the teal-haired's ability as a phantom and his desire to play in the same court with his childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro? Or the fact that Kuroko Tetsuya saved him from his own demons and nightmares? No one knew but the truth remained that the borderline of amity was vanishing and is replaced by something much greater than friendship.

Releasing the breath he was holding, Kuroko gazed unto the horizon and paused on his tracks. The simple tug of his hand made Akashi looked back, only to be mesmerized by the grandeur before him. Brilliant fingers of light dusted the darkening sky with a mixture of orange, red and violet hues from the sinking sunset. Crimson and cerulean widened in fascination as they watched the snowflakes reflected the twilight afterglow- thus, creating diamond dust on their wake.

The red-haired snapped out of his musings when he felt the latter's hand squeezing his own and gazed on his companion and stared in captivation. Kuroko's orbs were twinkling against the light. His lips were forming a smile the former had never seen and teal hair caressed by a soft breeze- for Akashi, the man standing beside him looked like nothing but someone bathed in ethereal glow.

"It is beautiful. What do you think, Akashi-kun?" The teal-haired felt himself blushing again after he caught crimson eyes holding his gaze with a meaningful smile on his lips. The heat spreading to his cheeks reached his ears when Akashi spoke alluringly; his eyes never leaving him.

"I am glad that I am able to see this with Tetsuya, though." He whispered and engulfed the shorter man into an embrace. Kuroko was speechless and frozen. What should he do? Push the former away or Gods _forbid-_ return the feeling with his own? Or rather do something in this situation? He didn't have any idea! But, Akashi have other thoughts than merely surprising him. Whispering something to his ear once more, cerulean orbs widened in surprise while the red-haired pulled away slowly and smirked.

"Good evening, Seijuurou- _sama_ , Kuroko- _sama_." Akashi turned around and a middle-aged man bowed his head in respect, sheltering them from the falling snow with a black umbrella.

"Thank you. Is Father at home?" The man shook his head.

"Masaomi- _sama_ told us that he will be having business dinner with an acquaintance at Miyazu this evening. However, you and Kuruko- _sama_ are expected to join him for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Breakfast, you say? Is there something else that I needed to know since my _astute_ Father decided all of this without my prior notice?" The man shifted nervously.

"W-well, Masaomi- _sama_ specifically ordered us to tell Kuroko- _sama_ that he will be accommodated in the manor until the duration of his stay in Kyoto and such." Kuroko blinked, the grip on his hand tightening. By all accounts, Akashi didn't look offended- instead, the red-haired looked like he was ' _enjoying'_ the game the father and son had set for each other.

* * *

Tanaka lowered his head in reverence when their young master entered the threshold with a familiar teal-headed boy on tow. The old man couldn't hide the smile donning his lips any longer as he recognized those composed blue with matching solemn expression, studying him. Kuroko bowed his head in greeting.

"Good evening, Tanaka- _san._ I hope you've been well from those years we haven't see each other." Kuroko greeted, his eyes shimmering with exuberance. The old man chuckled.

"Thank you for your concern, Kuroko- _sama_. As you can see, I am faring well and healthy despite my old age."

"You never change, Tanaka- _san_."

"And so I was told." He turned to the red-haired, who handed his coat and gloves on the maid. "Would you like to like to head to the lounge first and relax or proceed to dinner, Seijuurou- _sama_?"

"Dinner would be preferable, Tanaka- _san._ Thank you very much."The butler bowed his head in response.

"Then if you must follow me, dinner would be ready in five minutes."

* * *

"Akashi- _kun_ , this is unnecessary." Kuroko furrowed his eyebrows as he watched the red-haired teen removed his coat and discarding it to his bed. Akashi gave him a look through his shoulder and smirked deviously, loosening his tie on the process.

"Oh, what is? I am sure that we have done this before, have we not?"

"In middle school during summer camp but that was with Aomine- _kun_ and the rest. This is different. This is your bedroom." Akashi crossed his arms and turned to the teal-haired, his eyes reflecting amusement and mirth. He could see the growing irritation from the latter despite the blank expression he was wearing.

"Indeed, this is mine."

" . . . I did not agree in this arrangement."

"Oh, but I did and I can. Kuroko will be staying in this room with me and that is final." The teal-haired gaped at his former captain until he felt a soft fabric pressed unto his hands. Kuroko looked up and saw the red-haired walking back to his closet, rummaging through his set of sleeping wear.

"You can go and take a bath first. It has been an exhausting trip from Tokyo, after all." The shorter teen returned his gaze from the towel to Akashi. Without putting a fight, he complied and went to the bathroom weary yet confused.

Kuroko journeyed to Kyoto for one purpose- Akashi Seijuurou. And he did! However, his plans failed when the red-haired _refused_ to provide the answers he wanted. Moreover, Akashi Masaomi invited him over to stay due to unknown reasons. Despite the initial irascibility, the former tended to his needs and went as far as _letting him sleep on his quarters_.

The teal-haired turned the showers on and let the water soaked his exhausted body. _Just what is going on_ , he thought.

Akashi looked up from his book when the teal-haired emerged from restroom and grimaced at the sight of teal dripping with water. His immediate actions were impulsive.

Before the latter could blink, he pulled Kuroko unto the settee, grabbed the towel slung over his shoulders and started drying off his hair. The red-haired smiled secretly when he saw the pout the shorter man was sporting.

"Akashi- _kun,_ I-"

"You will do no such thing." A fragile hand tried to reach for the fabric and wrenched it but Akashi merely slapped it lightly.

" _Tetsuya_." Kuroko went rigid at that tone- that commanding and icy tone coming from the _other_ persona. The teal-haired had long forgotten that another individual has been living inside his former captain.

He was terrified when he met this personality of Akashi Seijuurou during junior high- an unpredictable force that drove what little team play Teiko had into nothing and focused solely on individual expertise. He was powerful and well-respected yet feared by many.

Kuroko Tetsuya has lost him and the other Miracles on Nationals of their sophomore year. Unable to watch them fall into greed further, the teal-haired left the team a year later just before the 'Oath' took place. The emotional ride he'd been through was unbearable yet meaningful especially when he met Kagami Taiga and Seirin.

Their journey as a team was difficult with all the _Spartan_ trainings their coach has planned for them particularly after Too Academy crushed them on Inter-High. Even so, they came back as a capricious powerhouse and bagged the Winter Cup against Rakuzan.

"I'll be back shortly. Then, we can talk." Akashi whispered, the fabric leaving his teal hair. Kuroko watched as his former captain left to the bathroom. He eventually heard the showers turning on.

The teal-haired sighed and leaned back on the couch, cerulean eyes staring to the ceiling. Akashi Seijuurou was truly a peculiar individual. He was intimidating and enigmatic but the red-haired teen can be gentle, caring and well—

 _Charming._ A certain guy would scoff implausibly if he heard him say that but no matter what Aomine said, the way how his former captain looked at him during their confrontation that afternoon was enough proof- proof that Akashi was _hiding something._

 _I miss you terribly, Tetsuya._

' _Just, what am I to you . . . Akashi-kun?'_ He thought as darkness slowly embraced him into nothingness. The red-haired teen, fresh from the showers and now wearing a red shirt and black sweatpants, came out a bit later.

"Kuroko, I—" Soft, even breathing made him stopped on his tracks. Akashi could feel a genuine smile donning his lips as he crouched beside the teal-haired, towel on his shoulders, and watched the shorter man sleep.

The Fates must be feeling generous with the phantom sleeping on his couch - his teal hair resting on side and his pale skin glistening against the moonlight- only for Akashi to marvel with his crimson orbs. Indeed, he was lucky to engrave this scene to his memory.

"I must apologize for putting you in this situation but this is for your own good." He mouthed, his fingertips caressing his cheek with an affectionate touch. Akashi gradually leaned in and kissed the teal-haired on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Tetsuya. I-"

* * *

Tanaka raised an eyebrow. He had come to check on their young master and his guest but he didn't expect to see _this._

Several maids were crowding outside their young master's bedroom, peaking through the measly gap. It simply spelled _breach of privacy_ but the flushed faces and giggles escaping from their mouths sounded . . . _inhuman._

Everyone _gasped_ – some squeaked in surprise – when they noticed the butler, giving them a look of mock disbelief. Oh, they will hear admonishment later! They quickly apologized and left, each sporting a red face.

"Those girls . . . what are they even doing in here?" Tanaka sighed inwardly and was about to close the door when his eye caught movement inside. Chuckling to himself, the old man closed the door soundlessly just as the red-haired lifted the shorter man off the couch and strode off towards the bed.

"Ah, young love can only be real when the lion realizes that what is essential to the heart is invisible to the eye." Tanaka looked back.

' _Nothing but the heart can see rightly . . . Seijurrou-sama.'_

* * *

 _i know that some of you are wondering right now but let me know your opinions about masaomi's sudden decision of marrying Sei off :) and oh! before i forgot, i left something at the last panel. consider it my "gift" *, hehe~_

 _moreover, do enjoy the rest of your day and don't forget to leave_ _your input/reviews/comments~_

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Reo- _nee_ ~ can't we just go already? It's cold out here and I'm starving! I won't be surprise if Nebuya left us already." Hayama whined, rubbing his freezing hands against his coat. The Rakuzan shooter shushed him excitedly and pulled out his camera phone. Coincidentally, Mibuchi forgot his keys on his apartment and decided to pick it up on their lockers—only to witness something _cheesy_ and _romantic_ as if it came out of a book.

At first, he couldn't believe it himself but seeing his captain and Seirin's phantom, _holding hands_ and _admiring the sunset?_ Damn!

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport, Kotarou~! This is wonderful, can't you see? Who would have ever thought that Sei- _chan_ could be so bold~"

"Yeah, yeah, who would have thought?" The former muttered, putting his hands inside his pocket and peaked. Honey-colored eyes widened. ' _What the- ?!'_

"Yo, Mibuchi, Hayama, what are you doing in—WHAT THE FVCK?!"

"Please, take yourself out of the picture, Eikichi! You're ruining the atmosphere!" Mibuchi snarled, slapping his hand over Nebuya's mouth. The three hid themselves immediately when a young man went towards the Akashi and Kuroko. He must be one of the family's bodyguards given that the Akashi crest pinned on his breast pocket was dead giveaway.

"What the heck was _that_?! Are they even in a relationship?!" Nebuya whispered. He looked pale with surprise. Hayama shrugged.

"I don't kn—Oi, Reo- _nee_ , why are you smirking like that? It's totally creeping me out!" Mibuchi chuckled innocently while fumbling his phone.

"Oh, nothing~ Just asking a friend for information~" He sing-sang. That night, Momoi Satsuki had to be carried home by one annoyed Aomine when she collapsed during their late night practice. The basketball team didn't know the cause of her passing out except the shriek when she read a certain text message that arrived before that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey, everyone! RiClietz here.

First, let me apologize on behalf of my sister for taking so long to update. College happened and nee-san's busy preparing for final exams and projects (I don't even know how she can manage to write a chapter despite her busy schedule) By the way, Nee-san will be out for the day and ask me to upload this chapter (i don't even know how to and she didn't even explain the mechanics -,). As compensation, she gave me the rights to do the Author's Note and mention something about reviewing and turning point . . .

Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **#rinfantasy** , **#reine** , **#shinseishinwa** , **#eolka2002** , **#hikariki-chan** , **#shironeko** and **#guests** (for the reviews and such. i believe that nee-san left you something on the end so do check them out!), fellow readers, writers and shippers in the AkaKuro planet and KnB fandom. Keep an eye out for grammatical errors and do please enjoy ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the one and only, **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-** sensei! ^^

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

" _Akashi-kun, wait!" The red-haired turned around as Kuroko came running after him, panting. The teal-haired must have realized that the former had left Kagami's apartment and followed him unnoticed. That he could tell from the jacket hanging loosely on frail shoulders and shoelaces tied clumsily. He met Kuroko's gaze with a questioning look._

" _Are you retiring for the night, Akashi-kun?" The red-haired looked outward to the starry sky, not giving another word. The shorter man bowed his head in understanding._

" _I see."_

" _I must apologize." Kuroko shook his head._

" _No, it is okay. I am glad that Akashi-kun could make time considering that you have work to do. Thank you." Aside from Midorima, Kuroko knew how demanding it was to be the sole heir of a large company lest a prominent one in Japan. Not that the red-haired told him but the pronounced dark circles and number of headaches spoke for themselves. If it wasn't enough, the sight of the younger Akashi in front of his laptop working was dead giveaway._

 _Really, his former captain can be such a workaholic sometimes._

" _Kuroko." Cerulean blues looked at crimson ones inquiringly as Akashi held out a small box wrapped in expensive paper. Akashi must have caught the query on the latter's eyes and chuckled softly. He pressed it gently unto his hands._

" _Happy Birthday." He greeted the latter, who was staring at him with unbelievable eyes. Raised from a well-mannered family, Kuroko stuttered a reply._

" _I-I don't think I can accept this, Akashi-kun."_

" _I insist."_

" _But-"The red-haired smiled genuinely, leaving the other at the mercy of embarrassment and flushed cheeks. True,_ the _Akashi Seijuurou the Miracles have returned- the thoughtful and affectionate captain they all knew from Teiko. One might say that nothing has changed on him but the moment when crimson landed on cerulean blues, Kuroko knew._

 _Something has changed. Akashi might be a good pretender as well as the phantom sixth-man himself. However, a dam of emotions passed his eyes when he casted his gaze on the teal-haired. Wandering his gaze towards his subject of interest, the teal-haired barely noticed their closeness until Akashi tousled his hair._

" _I have to go now. Our meeting might be short but I enjoyed the time playing with you and the others again, Kuroko." The teal-haired nodded, his eyes never leaving crimson orbs. Akashi smiled back and leaned in until their foreheads touched one another, his warm breath ghosting over the other._

" _Until we meet again and stay safe . . . Tetsuya." The red-haired turned around slowly and began to walk away. Unbeknownst to the former, Kuroko had a hand clutching his chest and was trying his best to soothe the heartbeats pounding hard against his torso. That last part certainly overwhelmed him._

 _Something must have been wrong with him for a while now, he noticed. Every time someone brought up his name, Kuroko could feel his cheeks turning red and his heart would start drumming in a steady yet fast beats- as if something warm exploded within his chest and suddenly, bright colours painted his once monotone world. His first conclusion might be a fever but recent checkup results told him that he was fine and healthy. But after what happened earlier, the teal-haired didn't know anymore._

'I wonder . . . What are these overpowering feelings?' _He thought, the silhouette of his former captain disappearing on a flurry of snow._

* * *

Kuroko stirred from his slumber as a hand caressed his hair in a gentle manner. Cerulean orbs fluttered open as bursts of sunshine streamed passed the windows into his face. His grandmother must have entered his room and drew the curtains, allowing the light warm the room with homely ambience.

He groaned, curling himself into a ball of comforter. Not that he hated mornings but a gruesome practice at the middle of winter dulled his senses. In addition, soft humming mixing with the birds' melody was lulling him back to sleep. The teal-haired almost doze off if not for the familiar voice whispering beside him.

"It is time to wake up, Kuroko." Akashi chuckled softly as he watched the latter blinked hazily. Rubbing the drowsiness off his cerulean blues, Kuroko propped his elbows and roused from his bed. The maroon duvet fell to his midriff effectively.

"Akashi- _kun_ , what were you doing in my- _oh._ " The teal-haired refused to show any traces of mortification when he took notice of his surroundings, his memories filling his foggy mind. His thoughts might be meandering on a certain someone too much but to fall asleep and wake on his former captain's bed- not to mention that said red-haired caressing his hair in a rather affectionate way? The whole situation certainly did not help, much to his chagrin.

A concerned frown graced the red-haired's face when he noticed the rich colour decorating his cheeks and touched the latter's presumably burning face. Before Kuroko could retort, Akashi leaned his forehead against him. Silence embraced the two individuals as they drown themselves into each other's gaze.

"Aka-!" Words immediately died on parted lips when the red-haired pulled Kuroko into a hug, his head now resting on the teal-haired's shoulder. Cerulean blues widened in mild surprise, his dream hunting him at the moment.

' _Just like that time. . .'_

"Is there something wrong, Akashi _-kun_?" The former said nothing and tightened his embrace around the teal-haired. Breakfast didn't matter anymore. If sacrificing his morning meal meant preventing the teal-haired meeting his father, he will gladly do that.

Until Tanaka came into his room earlier.

A soft knock woke him up from his sleep just as the old man entered, his expression all but strained. Akashi didn't need the butler's confirmation and simply let a small smile adorned his lips as he dismissed him to tend to his duty. His father has returned. And it was only a matter of time wherein the older Akashi would demand their presence and join him for breakfast.

"Akashi- _kun . . ._?" The red-haired sighed and grabbed his shoulders, his eyes studying the figure before him. Since his dear mother's passing, Akashi's world became dull and lifeless. Expectation rose. Workload increased. And Masaomi, being an authoritarian, 'moulded' him into a perfect individual excelling in academics and sports alike; thus, his relationship with a father who wanted nothing but a flawless son waned.

That was his life _before_ he met Kuroko Tetsuya.

The teal-haired painted his life in bright and pastel concoction. His calming presence did wonders not for himself but the team as well. He can be a fascinating confidant, a sound advisor and not to mention a prankster, fashioning their mornings with a good laugh (with Aomine as the focus of the shorter male's shenanigans).

Kuroko Tetsuya was his anchor to life- _his_ everything but Akashi Seijuurou shattered that glass heart with one mistake. _Yet,_ the teal-haired forgave him with a sincere smile reserved for him and only to him. And now, he was committing that same slipup again for a different purpose.

Fate is such a cruel thing, isn't it?

"No, it is nothing." Akashi slipped his hands from the shorter man just as the bedroom creaked open. Tanaka entered with eyes downcast.

"Seijuurou- _sama,_ Kuroko- _sama,_ Masaomi- _sama_ is requesting your company at breakfast." The red-haired stood wordlessly and nodded. Tanaka bowed earnestly, eyeing his young master with a jaded look before he left. Kuroko studied his frame and clenched the bed sheets nervously when their eyes met once again.

"You should go and prepare yourself accordingly, Kuroko. It is time that you meet my father." He whispered, his eyes blazing dangerously. The teal-haired didn't reply and watched the former disappeared through the door with worry flooding his mind.

* * *

Breakfast would be an interesting affair if not for the pressure the teal-haired sensed upon their arrival at the dining area. The whole household consisting of Tanaka and the maids were waiting, their posture impeccable yet rigid. They might be professionals working for the Akashis but their trembling frame and twiddling fingers didn't escape his observant eyes.

Cerulean blues wandered off from the workers to the red-haired beside him. The moment they entered the room, Kuroko noted the rapid change in everyone's demeanour in a matter of second. Is it because of Akashi's aura matching an inexpressive look or the presence of another person sitting at the near end of the table?

Kuroko quivered when the crimson pair- intelligent yet colder- gazed from his cup of coffee and stared to the younger red-haired across him. Same hair, eyes and aura- A perfect replica, indeed! The man might be older in terms of physique but this was no doubt Akashi Seijuurou's father, Akashi Masaomi.

"Seijuurou." The teal-haired grimaced slightly. He could feel the animosity circulating the room due to the older man's icy tone. Even Tanaka, the butler, shifted on his feet nervously.

"Good morning, Father. I presume that your business at Miyazu is well and over?" Akashi narrowed his eyes critically when a smirk decorated Masaomi's lips.

"Yes, it was. To be honest, the dealings I had with my acquaintance went accordingly to my plans." Kuroko immediately gripped Akashi's wrist, squeezing it with comfort. He didn't know what has happened but the teal-haired could feel the temperature dropping whereas tension rising steadily on two sides. The red-haired could only purse his lips in annoyance.

"I am glad that you could join us for breakfast, Kuroko- _kun_." Masaomi said, facing the teal-haired. The smirk on his lips grew wider when Akashi threw a look of forewarning to the older man.

"Thank you for inviting me, Akashi- _san."_ He said. Masaomi nodded once and returned to his newspaper. Tanaka took this cue to guide the two to their seats as a maid came in pushing a food cart. While the maids busied themselves setting the table, Akashi caught some young girls ogling at them in wonder. They turned their heads immediately when they noticed him frowning.

The red-haired nearly chuckled when his crimson ones spotted the women's interest. No wonder they were blushing. He glanced eventually at the teal-haired sitting beside him and spoke.

"Kuroko." Cerulean blues looked up and met with crimson ones, tilting his head in question. The red-haired simply smiled. Realization hit the teal-haired and blushed, his grasp on the other's wrist vanishing instantly. He certainly forgot about _that_.

Fortunately, breakfast began shortly and the built-up tension encasing the room dissipated slowly. No one spoke during the meal course, the three relishing the food in utter silence. Tanaka nearly believed that nothing 'disastrous' would happen considering that a guest was at their midst. Clearly, Masaomi didn't adhere to the older man's expectations as always.

"Kuroko- _kun_ , I believe that you are currently studying in Seirin High School, am I correct?" It was a statement. Kuroko blinked and nodded.

"And your parents?"

"Both of my parents are working abroad, Akashi- _san_. Currently, I am living with my grandmother in Tokyo." Masaomi hummed and lifted the cup of coffee to his lips. Cerulean blues watched the older Akashi and closed his eyes, sighing.

"If I may, is there something that you would like to discuss with me, Akashi- _san?"_ He asked, piercing him with his blank stare.

"In fact, I do." Masaomi smirked and held the teal-haired's gaze with his own. "I propose that you continue your studies in Rakuzan High this coming spring."

"Father." Akashi warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. His father was overstepping his boundaries and he knew it. The older Akashi turned to him, matching his glare with his own.

"I am offering Kuroko - _kun_ a choice. After all, Seirin High is but an average institute." The red-haired clenched his fists. He relented his decisions over his father long before but to extend his influence to the teal-haired? This was too much! Before he could explode, the teal-haired reached out to his former captain calmly and inhaled.

"I appreciate your concerns but I refuse, Akashi- _san._ To be honest, I could follow Akashi - _kun_ to Rakuzan if I wanted to but I made my choice two years ago. True, Seirin High might be lacking in terms of facilities and educational norms. However, it is where I find a loving family as similar to the one I have back in Teiko." He smiled and glanced at Masaomi's direction. "That alone is enough reason to make me stay. I am sorry."

Tanaka beamed in secret as he observed his master studying the teal-haired with a penetrating look. No one dared to reject the esteemed Akashi Masaomi before _and_ at his own house to booth- No one except one lone _high school student._

Kuroko pulled his phone from his pocket when it buzzed to life. He stood from his seat quietly when his mother's name flashed on the screen.

"May I be excuse for a while, Akashi - _san_? I have to take this call immediately." Masaomi dismissed him with a nod and left. The moment the teal-haired disappeared from their sights, the older Akashi laughed casually.

"Well, well, I am surprise. Kuroko - _kun_ do exceeded my own prospects. Not to mention a well-mannered child to start with." Akashi gave him an infuriated scowl and closed his eyes in hopes to quell the growing rage inside him. He exhaled slowly and focused his crimson orbs to the older man.

"What are you doing, Father?" Masaomi scoffed while watching his own reflection on the liquid. A soft breeze passed an open window, wafting through the curtains, and rippled his image on the coffee.

"I am merely doing this for your own good."

"No, you are not. You are doing this for your own amusement." The older Akashi lifted his gaze unto his son. Seijuurou met his gaze with a defiant one.

"Is there something wrong inviting your friend to breakfast, Seijuurou?"

"You checked out his background, have you not?"

"And? I do not see the problem in it unless you forgot that you are-."

"Enough!" Tanaka looked outright terrified when the youngster slammed his hands on the table, his eyes burning. The younger Akashi preferred diplomatic approach contrary to his other self but for him to actually burst in anger—

' _Seijuurou-sama's not taking this matter very well, is he not?'_ He thought.

"I am done playing your games, Father. Kuroko is _my_ friend and you done nothing but _insult_ him in my presence. Deem my actions insolent but I will not let you mock him any further than this." Masaomi didn't falter at his son's indignation nor did he rebuke his disrespect. In fact, he looked like he was _pleased._

"Over-protective are we now?" Masaomi narrowed his eyes from his lack of answer and put the chinaware down on its saucer. He intertwined his hands, his face darkening on the process. "Your silence proved that you are hiding of significant matter, Seijuurou."

"Do not meddle with my own business, Father." The latter warned and turned to leave.

" _You are in love with Kuroko Tetsuya."_ Seijuurou stopped from his tracks and said nothing. Tanaka remained indifferent until he caught something poking at the entryway. He widened his eyes in realization as his young master twisted his body to meet his father's scrutinizing look.

"And if I am, what are you going to do, then?"

"Whether you love him or not, Seijuurou, nothing will change. You will be engaged to the woman of my own choosing and get married in three months' time. Try my patience and Kuroko Tetsuya will suffer the consequences." Masaomi stood, about to step out from the area, when he noticed the red-haired looking at him. He widened his eyes when he saw him smiling, an act that the younger Akashi showed to no one. Even Tanaka looked astounded.

"I'd rather kill myself than marry someone I do not love." Masaomi stiffened the moment his crimson orbs met Seijuurou's. How did he even-?

"Isn't that what you told you to Grandfather once when you wanted to wed Mother?" A moment of silence perforated the tension shrouding the duo until the older Akashi sighed, gazing outward.

"And a choice I regretted the least." Masaomi closed his eyes and started to walk away, leaving the red-haired a single forethought.

 _Prove yourself worthy of Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuurou._

* * *

Kuroko leaned against wall and eventually sink to his knees, panting. His conversation with his mother didn't end well and the message he received from Kagami after didn't elevate his mood either. Knowing that his partner might be in the middle of training, the teal-haired decided to return to the living room until he heard his own name leaving Masaomi's lips.

Akashi once told him that his relationship with his father was not as good as Kuroko's family but for him to actually hear his name while they argue- did he miss out something? The teal-haired leaned involuntarily.

" _And if I am, what are you going to do, then?"_

" _Whether you love him or not, Seijuurou, nothing will change. You will be engaged to the woman of my own choosing and get married in three months' time. Try my patience and-"_

' _Huh?'_ The teal haired reached up and felt fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. Soon enough, sobs echoed through the empty corridors, pulling his legs closer, as his phone slipped from his grasp. The moment it hit the carpeted floor, it snapped open and Kagami's message popped up along with an attachment of an image . . .

An image of an invitation to Akashi's engagement party and a plane ticket to London from his mother.

* * *

 _it's been a long time since i updated. anyone still reading this? ^^; anyway,_ _let me know your thoughts and opinions about the following chapters, expectations included :D moreover, don't forget to leave your inputs, review and comments for more improvement and enjoy the rest of the day~  
until the next update, ciao!~_

* * *

 _inbox:_

 _ **rinfantasy**_ _:_ thank you for reviewing! ^^ if you are talking about the plot development, the only reason I could give is that I intentionally leave it as it is ;) as for sei-kun's reactions, he did have a purpose for giving tet-chan a cold shoulder (i think you will have a general idea on it in this chapter xD) on masaomi's case, let us see in the future chapters!

 _ **reine:**_ i'm glad that you like the Akakuro fluff on the precious chapter! to be honest, it's so hard to write given that i'm giving in them, ahaha! And yes, you'll see more of it on the future chapters xD

 _ **shinseishinwa:**_ i know right? xD chapter 4 took a lot for me to recover (in my case, i was in a daze for several days when I uploaded it)!

 _ **eolka2002:**_ hey there, Masha! i read your review and i'm glad that you find ' _Snowflakes'_ interesting :D i wasn't able to contact you since I can't see your email (try to input spacing in between, dear ) but if your offer still stands, why not? ;)

 _ **hikariki-chan:**_ wow! You truly overwhelmed me with your review! *bows* thank you so much for sharing your thoughts about the story and no worries about the reviewing ;) everyone undergoes that including myself hmm, let's see- I already told #rinfantasy-san about the plot development.  
ahaha, everyone seems to be hating the fated girl and masaomi a lot xD masaomi knowing tet-chan was explained in this chapter. as for his motives- well, masaomi can be a cunning man if he wanted to~! although, i am excited to see what he has in store for our couple ahead xD  
settling the hide & seek game? soon enough~

 _ **shironeko:**_ finally, i can update and don't worry about taking your time, shiro-nee xD

 _ **guest:**_ ahahaha, thank you for your review! no worries about the fluff, we'll get there as soon enough~


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** And I'm back from Hell, everyone!

It's truly been a while since my last update and I know some of you are wondering where this authoress has gone off with the latest chapter (^_^;) but hear me out, people, before you start throwing tomatoes!

Supposedly, I was scheduled to update around the first week of April but summer term started early. And to my horror and excitement, I found myself working on a visual novel as our project. We barely finish the whole game just before our defense and thank my lucky stars; it ended quite well on our part. It took another week to review the draft and boy, am I glad that I can finally let this out ^v^

I hope you can forgive this authoress because of her long absence, though.

Moreover, this chapter is dedicated to #ryuelchan, #rinfantasy, #sailorchibimidnight, #angelgoddess10, #Reine, #Hikariki-chan, #ShinsenShiwa my fellow writers and readers of the AkaKuro fandom. Keep your eyes open for any grammatical errors and please, do enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _ **WARNING FOR AN SEMI-EMOTIONAL CHAPTER AHEAD!**_

* * *

"A penny for your thoughts, Sei- _chan_?" Mibuchi asked, prodding the other with curiosity while he stood beside his captain. Akashi said nothing and returned to his clipboard as soon as he threw a towel to his companion.

The Rakuzan shooter mumbled his thanks and grabbed his water bottle on the bench. Ashen gray eyes lingered on the former, still waiting.

Several days flew by since Rakuzan welcomed an unexpected guest on their doorstep in the form of Kuroko Tetsuya. While their short exchange raised trepidation, most were quite thrilled when they heard that the teal-haired will be staying until his 'business' with their captain was over. They were curious, the shooter noticed, but the mere idea of seeing the _rumoured_ phantom play before them ceased their intrusiveness regarding the said matter. True to his words, Kuroko has been spending his time watching them off-court. Some-courtesy of Nebuya and Hayama-tried to coerce the teal-haired to join their practice session until the phantom gave in and promise them a game before he leave.

The game was quite promising-Mibuchi could say- only if the teal-haired was truly amenable especially when he looked undeniably _upset_ as of recent _._ No one could tell the change but the distraught clouding the phantom's face garnered his utmost interest.

Most especially if a certain red-haired was involved.

"It is nothing important that concerns the team, though. Akashi muttered and looked up from his work, wondering. The Rakuzan shooter merely smiled innocently and directed his gaze towards the team. A dozen pairs averted their own the moment they noticed their captain staring at them, an eyebrow rising in question. Eventually, they all scampered off to continue their practice. Akashi shook his head in disbelief and resumed his job.

"It's been days, Sei- _chan_. The team can't help but be interested, you know." He explained, pertaining to Kuroko's whereabouts. The taller of the two watched the red-haired stopped momentarily with an indecipherable expression- like he was _lost_ for some unknown reason.

"Hold on, you did not just catch yourself arguing with him, do you?" He frowned.

The idea itself was _preposterous_ given that Kuroko was the most tolerant among the Miracles. And while the others respected him for his inept abilities towards their chosen sport, they feared him as well courtesy of the given authority along with his captaincy during middle school. Opinions aside, both spent most of their time together in agreeable terms before the 'rift' occurred.

The whole team have no idea what happened. Thus, it surprised the whole team when Kuroko came and confronted the red-haired for his one-year absence, or so they heard.

Despite the initial disappointment, he effectively went home elated the same day when he caught the two on their own little world. However, the thrill that he felt shattered the following mornings with Kuroko's absence and their captain's feign ignorance.

Days passed and the teal-haired has yet to appear again. By now, Mibuchi could tell that something was amiss with his captain.

On the other hand, drills remained ruthless and demanding even though holidays were fast approaching. And so was their captain's engagement party. While the team expressed optimism upon attending, Akashi remained composed and said nothing. Until one unknowing member brought up the dreaded subject accidentally.

"Do you think Kuroko- _kun_ got himself an invitation, too?" He murmured, sporting incredulous looks from many. Realizing his mistake, his eyes darted towards their captain with a horrified expression. To his credit, Akashi was busy hammering the rest of the team with their training. However, the relief that washed over his face opposed the smirk playing on the shooter's lips.

Akashi Seijuurou was one great actor. Regardless of the mask he wore, the hidden ire that shadowed his face that time certainly caught Mibuchi's notice. However, it vanished as quickly as it came before he could point it out. The shooter grinned internally at the memory.

Interesting.

As if sensing his thoughts, Akashi sighed and let his crimson orbs delved into ashen grey. "It is quite disturbing."

Mibuchi blinked.

"I meant his actions. They are a bit unsettling these past few days." The taller of the two stared at his captain, his mouth forming an 'o'. He certainly was surprised to hear the prodigy having uncertainties to himself. Moreover, who knew that _the_ Akashi Seijuurou could display his emotions without a care to the world all but because of a certain bluenette?

Mibuchi coughed soundlessly, masking the smirk on his lips. How could he not notice it before?!

The subtle gaze of hesitation when they met, uncertainties flashing on cerulean blues and remorse on jaded reds, the startling night-ender that he and his companions saw- surely, there _is_ something happening between them. Otherwise, the two wouldn't be as frustrated as he observed.

"Sei- _chan_ , don't you think it is about time that you two talk?" He suggested. Akashi merely shook his head in return.

The simple gesture caught his attention, though. "Kuro- _chan_ might be bearable towards you but he had his limits, you know."

"I assure you that I won't let it happen." Before Mibuchi could even protest, the gym doors opened quietly as if not to gain attention. Nonetheless, Akashi turned his head towards the steel doors, Mibuchi in tow. The shooter squealed in delight when disheveled teal hair came into view.

"Isn't it Kuro- _chan_?" He asked, waving his hand to catch Kuroko's attention. Akashi said nothing, his crimsons fixed on the newly arrival with a frown. Studying his appearance, Mibuchi nearly grimaced at the sight before them.

Head hung low, cerulean blues hidden under teal fringes and occasional shivers- Kuroko looked outright exhausted. Moreover, his complexion was that of sickly pale colour compared to his usual appearance. Not to mention, was the teal-haired was staggering on his feet?

"Kuro- _chan_ doesn't look good, does he?" He commented, watching the red-haired beside him with a playful smirk on his lips. Akashi sighed knowingly and gave the clipboard to his vice-captain.

"See to it that the others finish their training and have them rest. We'll start once again as soon as I got back."

"Have fun, Sei- _chan~_ " Mibuchi chuckled as he watched his captain strode off towards the teal-haired. Oh, he wanted to stay and observe while the two interact but orders were orders. Besides, he can have his time later.

* * *

"Kuroko…" Glassy blues met weary crimsons the moment Akashi stood before the teal-haired, a frown adorning his handsome face.

Despite the two living on the same household, Kuroko refused to talk to him except during meals and kept disappearing to his quarters. It confused him to no end especially that one time when the teal-haired came to his room while he was changing. The teal-haired looked like he wanted to ask him something. But in the end, he just apologized for his rash behaviour and left nonchalantly.

Akashi hasn't got the chance to speak with the teal-haired after that. The following morning started with Tanaka informing him that Kuroko left for Miyazu and won't be back until late evening. That was three days in a row- three days' worth of fatigue and probably, lack of sleep.

 _'Any more than that and Kuroko will surely collapse'_ , Akashi thought. He sighed once again and caressed the teal-haired's cheek. His frown deepened when he felt the shorter man flinch from his touch, not missing his feverish skin against his own.

"Why are you here?" He muttered.

"I've been gone for days, Akashi- _kun_. I thought it would be nice to visit everyone and see how they are faring with practice."

"I am sure that they will appreciate the thought but you should probably go and rest."

"I will be fine, Akashi- _kun_."

"No, you are not." If not for their awkward situation and fall-out, the red-haired would be highly amused when Kuroko _glared_ at him. His amusement, however, vanished quickly when the teal-haired stumbled forward. Before he even realized what was happening, Akashi wrapped his arm around the teal-haired's waist and pulled him against his body. The noise droning the gymnasium suddenly became too eerie with silence.

"Don't be too stubborn, Kuroko. You need a lot of rest considering that your stamina is different from the others."

"Sei- _chan_ , is there something wrong?" Akashi looked at Mibuchi and noticed the whole team, eyeing them with curiosity. Was that even curiosity or expectation? Before the red-haired could even speak, Kuroko grasped his shirt with trembling hands and leaned in to his chest.

"I don't have much time left...Akashi- _kun_." He whispered and his legs gave out.

"TETSUYA!"

* * *

 _Kuroko felt himself falling until a gentle hand shook him awake. Cerulean blues fluttered open and studied the figure sitting beside him. A tingling feeling settled on his stomach as if telling the teal-haired that he should know the scene quite well. A mellow laugh escaped from the former's lips and whispered, enough for the latter to hear._

 _"You are late for practice, Kuroko." The teal-haired blinked. Sitting on the chair beside his own was Akashi Seijuurou, brushing his bangs with a meaningful look. Kuroko blinked once more. Was he dreaming again? Because the red-haired before him wasn't wearing his usual grey coat and pants but their old white and blue Teiko uniform._

 _"Akashi-kun? What are you doing here?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. The red-haired chuckled in response._

 _"I was looking for you. Aomine was worried when you didn't show up for practice."_

 _"I apologize. It seemed that I fell asleep for a while." Akashi shook his head and stood from his seat._

 _"No, it is quite alright. You've been working hard lately and I think you deserve the rest. Besides, Nijimura-san won't let us off the hook easily if we came in so late to practice." This time, Kuroko chortled. Behind Nijimura Shuuzou's strict personality, everyone knew how much of a nag their captain could be when worried._

 _"Shall we go and visit the gym before Nijimura-san arrange a search party for his missing members?" The red-haired asked while extending his hand towards him. Kuroko laughed quietly._

 _"With pleasure, Akashi-kun." Before the teal-haired could take his hand, everything dissolved into darkness._

* * *

 _"-roko? Kuroko? TETSUYA!" Cerulean blues flashed open and found himself staring into familiar crimson orbs clouded with concern. Behind the red-haired, Nijimura was watching the two of them with uncertainty. He blinked and looked around. Blaring lights ahead and rubber against polished wood- when did they reach the gym?_

 _"What happened?" He croaked. A sudden vertigo hit him and squeezed his eyes shut, willing it away._

" _You suddenly collapsed as soon as we arrived." Akashi muttered, hands on his elbows to support him._

 _"I-I'm okay. A little bit faint but otherwise, I'm fine." The red-haired frowned and leaned his forehead against the latter. Kuroko felt his breathing evened as the memory flickered before him. He remembered this moment too well- a habit that Akashi outgrew when the teal-haired fell sick that one time during middle school._

 _"You do not have fever yet but just to make sure-" Akashi turned to the older man and gestured towards his bag sitting on the bench along with the others. Nijimura smiled a fraction._

 _"You know your duties, Akashi." The red-haired smiled in appreciation and strode off. Meanwhile, the raven-headed slipped an arm around Kuroko's waist and hoisted him up on his feet._

 _"Thank you for the assistance, Nijimura-san." The former smiled in return._

 _"Don't mention it, Kuroko. To be honest, I'm glad that you two found each other-"_

 _"-but don't you think it's about time that you let go of Seijuurou-kun, Tet-chan?" His captain along with the gym vanished as soon as he turned around to see his mother sitting near by the hearth, her own blues staring right unto his son. His lips formed a thin line as the woman waited for his answer._

 _The teal-haired remembered his meeting with his own mother earlier that day. Of all things he wanted to forget!_

 _"Aside from the fact that Seijuurou-kun's getting married, you are bound to London soon, m'dear."_

 _"I'm not leaving for London, Mother. I told you that much over the phone, haven't I?" His mother nodded and reached for her bag. An envelope with an unfamiliar crest came into view- an acceptance letter?_

 _"I know you did, Tet-chan, but your father is expecting you that continue your studies abroad. Besides, don't you think it's a good opportunity to leave everything behind and start anew?" Kuroko stared at it, eyes blank. He thought his mother could understand him most but no, he was gravely mistaken…_

 _"Tet-chan?" Tears welled up from his eyes down to his cheeks as he stood up from his seat. His mother gave him one remorseful look and spoke again. "Severe your ties with_ _ **him**_ _, Tet-chan, before you hurt yourself any further."_

* * *

Kuroko found himself staring back at a dark ceiling, his sight all but hazy. His gaze darted towards the window and was surprised to see that night has already fallen. He tried to recall what happened that afternoon but his cluttered mind made it impossible. Moreover, the teal-haired could feel exhaustion lulling him back to sleep until his mother's voice decided to plague his thoughts with her one last warning.

 _'Severe your ties with him, Tet-chan, before you hurt yourself any further.'_

The teal-haired curled himself into a ball as soon as the waterworks began. How could he forget the concealed pain and the need to find closure of these past few days? His parents' deliberate pronouncement and the lackluster crimsons looking at him with agitation-

How could he discount everything just because the world robbed him of his sentience?

"You've been crying a lot lately, Kuroko." The teal-haired nearly jumped away from the intrusive voice if not for the hand preventing him to do so. He watched with silent plea that the man before him was real and not some nightmare caused by his own yearning.

Tender touch brushed away the remaining tears as Akashi studied the young man before him, eyes wide and face flushed due to mild fever. He had been worried, heightened by his teammates'(former and present alike) unease, but settled down as soon as he informed them the verdict of his apparent blackout- exhaustion. And while a whole lot of them wanted to visit at once, the red-haired greatly emphasized that Kuroko needed a lot of bed rest in addition to some prescribed medications he had to take.

Despite the initial tantrums on both sides, they all abided his reminder and decided to drop in a much later date.

"How are you feeling?" His voice came out laden with relief and promises of safety and warmth. The teal-haired managed a small smile and croaked an answer.

"Much better, I think." Crimson watched his own hand caressed the phantom's knuckles with light strokes, silently asking for assurance that he was truly awake and talking to him. Kuroko seemed to get the message and squeezed his hand in response. "I suppose I owe you an apology."

"You should be. You gave us a fright when you passed out, not to mention in chaos when I called earlier." The teal-haired chuckled at the irony. The team itself wasn't composed of burly players like Eikichi but from what he observed during his stay, each players possessed a terribly strong skillset of their own. In addition to Akashi's unique competences, Rakuzan was a dangerous opponent on-court. Off-court? They were certainly childish regardless of their age. And they reminded the teal-haired about a particular group as well.

"What are you thinking?" The red-haired queried. Kuroko smiled internally. Akashi surely had a knack with thoughts.

"A lot of things. Preferably in middle school." The former said nothing and the teal-haired continued, his eyes drifting to the night sky. "Back then, I was hoping that nothing can change us."

"Humans are vulnerable to fear, Kuroko. Hesitate and it will weaken your resolve. Let it grow and all will be lost. But you- you are different. Not only you used fear as a stepping stone, you chose to embrace it with valor the same way you hold onto us with conviction."

"Did I now?" Kuroko laughed bitterly. Everything should be all over when they seized the Cup that chilly winter. He chose to forgive. He desired to forget and silently prayed for Time to heal the scars of the past away. And yet, here he was- letting various emotions running rampant within him to be called his own. Was it resentment? Insecurity? Loneliness?

Or perhaps rejection? It felt too sudden and strange- he was used to mask these emotions with his impassiveness. Moments of feebleness aside, no one can crack the guise who was Kuroko Tetsuya himself. Except one and only one individual.

Before Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya was left with nothing but his genuine self.

"Look at me, Kuroko." Lips tight shut; the teal-haired complied and gave the man a heated gaze. Akashi didn't falter and met his with the same level of degree. Kuroko narrowed his orbs in realization and bowed his head, cursing himself for the tears that wanted to escape.

"You are furious to yourself."

"I am anything else but angry, Akashi- _kun_."

"Stop denying what you feel when you are obviously seething with anger." The red-haired muttered darkly. He sighed and spoke once again, his tone changing that into defeat. "I would rather ask you to hit me instead of hurting yourself because I know…"

"It is a choice that I will regret the least." Dainty hands curled into fists and Kuroko looked up, his eyes burning. With a strangled cry, the teal-haired launched himself on to the red-haired.

"WHY MUST YOU CONFUSE ME LIKE THIS, AKASHI-KUN!?" The teal-haired screamed, hammering his fists to the former's chest. The red-haired watched him in silence as teardrops spilled down from cerulean blues to his own cheeks. "I DEMAND ANSWERS BUT YOU EITHER KEEP YOUR SILENCE OR PUSH ME AWAY!"

 _'I'm sorry...'_

"EVERYTHING'S BEEN FINE THAT DAY, RIGHT? WE PLAYED BASKETBALL FOR OLD TIME'S SAKE. WE SPENT THE NIGHT ON KAGAMI-KUN'S APARTMENT WITH SENPAI AND EVERYONE ELSE A-AND… A-AND-"

 _'I'm sorry… Please forgive me…'_

"PLEASE TELL ME WHY! WHY MUST YOU-!" The teal-haired hung his head low, his frame trembling. It didn't matter if there were consecutive knocks and worried voices asking for them (they could wait, he thought)- what mattered to him was his answer. The truth that he wanted to hear from the object of his interest.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ , t-tell me… do you hate me so much for you to do this?" Kuroko asked, his ferocity fading into a low whisper. The red-haired touched his rueful face and smiled a fraction, crimson eyes staring straight unto blues with melancholy.

"Hate is one thing but no, what I feel for Kuroko is different from what you professed."

 _'Because these emotions running wild within me, the magnetic pull towards you and the heartache that follows me whenever I try to put my distance certainly speaks a much greater emotion than hate…Something closer to-'_ He thought. The teal-haired stiffened from the solemn look that the former showed. Without further ado, he let his forehead drooped until it was touching the red-haired's chest and mumbled.

"Then, stop shunning me away…"

"I'm begging you…" Akashi gripped the linen sheets, his breath ragged. Whatever magic the latter pulled on him, it definitely had a strong effect on him. Because the next thing he knew, Akashi forced the teal-haired to look at him and muttered ever so profoundly.

"Let us play a game, Kuroko."

"A game?" Kuroko blinked. Akashi, however, did not relent.

"Yes, a game. Whoever wins this can ask that one question they wanted to ask the other. Does it sound fair to you?" Something akin to determination flashed within cerulean blues and gave the former his unwavering answer.

"I accept." For the first time since the teal-haired began to avoid him, Akashi smirked.

"Then, I am looking forward to our date, _Tetsuya_."

Kuroko blushed. _"Did... did I hear him right? Date?"_ he wondered.

* * *

Outside the red-haired's room stood Akashi Masaomi, leaning to the wall with his arms over his chest and sighed deeply. He was working on an important proposal when Tanaka- composed, level-headed Tanaka came to his office with a panicked-stricken face. The spectacle was quite entertaining especially when the old man tried to piece his words together despite him panting. It didn't last long, however, when the butler chose to drag Masaomi off towards the commotion.

To say he was surprised was fairly an understatement especially when half of the household were tipping their ears towards the door, listening. Tanaka nearly groaned at the sight, a hand supporting his head.

"Seijuurou- _sama_ and Kuroko _-sama_ are in there." He said, gesturing towards the said room. His presence, however, caught their notice and departed almost immediately, each sporting a coy look on their faces for being caught. Fighting a chuckle threatening to escape his throat, the older Akashi wandered his eyes to the butler and spoke.

"Did something happen?" Lips departed slightly and ready to spill the beans, the two of them turned to the door when cries of indignation filled their ears. Tanaka went to the door and knocked several times, his voice quivering with worry.

"Seijuurou- _sama_ , is everything alright?" What they heard made Masaomi lower his head, pondering.

 _"WHY MUST YOU CONFUSE ME LIKE THIS, AKASHI-KUN?! I DEMAND ANSWERS BUT YOU EITHER KEEP YOUR SILENCE OR PUSH ME AWAY!"_

 _'So, that's why…'_ He thought as he tapped the older man's shoulder.

"Tanaka, let the children do as they pleases. Besides, Seijuurou have matters to fix with Kuroko- _kun_." The older Akashi shook his head when the butler was about to address the subject with concern.

"Kuroko-kun has reached his limits. It won't be too long now before Seijuurou caught up with his own. When it happens, I believe that they should settle down and talk their affairs with one another. Do you not think that it is about time that they do that, Tanaka?" The old man said nothing but merely sighed. Before he left the hallways, he gave Masaomi a key and a promising look to interfere if it escalated physically.

"While I tend to agree with you, Masaomi- _sama,_ don't you think it is about time that you stop this farce as well? The way I see it, both of them are already struggling with whatever problems they had." Tanaka bowed his head, his words echoing down the dim passage he took. "For the sake of those children, I am asking you as a father- enough is enough."

A familiar chime knocked his attention from his musings and fished out his phone. The older Akashi breathed quietly, aware of the stillness inside the room (they must have fallen asleep, he thought), and answer. Despite the calm voice greeting his ears, he could decipher a hint of discomfort on the caller's voice.

 **[I apologize for the late night call, Masaomi-** _ **san.**_ **]** The older Akashi chuckled and began his walk back to his office.

"It is alright, Sayaka. I have been anticipating your call since my butler dragged me off to Seijuurou's room earlier." He muttered. The woman sighed deeply, her voice trembling with unease.

 **[H-How is Tet-** _ **chan**_ **? I've been trying to call his phone since he left but he never answered.]**

"Kuroko- _kun_ is with Seijuurou at the moment. Whatever you told him, he seemed pretty upset the way I heard him confront Seijuurou earlier."

 **[I-I see…]** Masaomi drew his breath, his crimson orbs flashing with urgency.

"You do not have to worry any longer, Sayaka. Seijuurou has begun to move. And if I heard him right, everything should be all over by tomorrow night."

 **[By all means, Masaomi-** _ **san**_ **, are you telling me-?]** A feral smirk adorned his lips before Masaomi pushed the door to his study and disappeared, his eyes glinting with mischief. Tomorrow night will be the last. Tomorrow night will determine if their plan went accordingly to their expectation because if it did, who knows?

Maybe the Fates weren't as cruel as they think they were.

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned, people!_**

 ** _#CountDownToFinale_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Yo! RiClietz here for the second time around to deliver your awesome chapter.  
And before you asked, I literally drag my sister to bed when she announced that she finished editing this chapter. Why, you ask? Nee-san's a living zombie and she's practically living off in coffee. But don't worry, you'll have her back in a few hours coz' she's at the middle of editing the next part ^^

Anyway, I would like to extend her heartfelt gratitude for those people who supported her especially those who _pm_ -ed her, _**#ShinseiShiwa, #Reine, #ShiroNeko, #Rie**_ and oh, welcome to the party, Ms. _**#goddess bubbles**_ **.**

Right, I believe I kept you long enough- this chapter is simply a gift of appreciation from your authoress because of your wonderful reviews and yes, it's her birthday! Keep your eyes open for any grammatical errors and please, do enjoy~

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NEE-SAN!_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the one and only, **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** -sensei!

* * *

Chapter 7 pt.1

* * *

Gray eyes creased in exasperation as Tanaka sighed inwardly for the nth time since that morning. Aside from the usual chores and duties, he had been busy with commotions running the household lately. More specifically, affairs between his young master and their guest.

It was disheartening to see Kuroko avoiding their young master, enough for everyone else in wonder what happened. Should Seijuurou notice, he said nothing and remained indifferent despite the worry etched on his eyes. Of course, Tanaka was a tad disappointed. He hasn't seen the young master confront the phantom about his sudden aloofness. And with the latter gone until late evenings and the younger Akashi busy engaging himself with training and work, he found no time to spend it with the red-haired and ask.

Thus, the mere sight of him barging to the manor- an unconscious bluenette on his arms- and demanded to call a doctor had the household scurrying off in a hurry. Following the impulsive actions and argument between them later, he found himself beseeching Masaomi with a plea before he retired for the night.

Many years attending the Akashi household, Tanaka had grown resilient against the eccentric enigmas of the house (Masaomi and Seijuurou respectively). Imagine the shock when he came down to the kitchens crowded with familiar teenagers the following morning.

"Oh, Tanaka-san! It's been a while~" Kise waved from his seat. He was wearing designer clothes, an indication that he came straight from his work. Midorima, on the other hand, pushed his glasses to his nose and greeted the other with a slight bow.

"I apologize for imposing ourselves, Tanaka-san." He said.

"Oh no. It is a pleasure to see all of you at once, Midorima-san." Tanaka smiled, gesturing towards the rest of their young master's former teammates. His eyes caught a feather duster lying innocently beside the shooter and ignored it. It must have been the shooter's lucky item for the day, he noted.

"Moreover, to what do I owe you a pleasure of an unexpected visit?"

"We were planning to visit Akashi for a while but then we heard from those guys that Tetsu got sick or somethin'." Aomine yawned, raising his feet on the desk. Momoi immediately reprimanded her childhood friend with a slap on his thigh.

"I assume that you are visiting with the same purpose then, Mibuchi-san?" The raven-haired nodded in affirmation before he continued.

"Sei-chan called me up last night and informed me of Kuro-chan's health. Unfortunately, the team heard our captain and wanted to visit him," Mibuchi chuckled, remembering the uproar within the gym earlier. "Well, for a guy with low presence, he sure can charm a whole team like that within days."

"Speaking of Akashi-kun and Tetsu-kun, I haven't seen them around." Momoi interrupted while looking around. For one, both teenagers were early risers. With the latter out of commission, however, the female manager guessed that the red-haired captain went for his usual morning run. Otherwise, he would tend to his former teammate.

She chuckled inwardly. As far as Momoi remembered, Akashi had always been the stern one and Kuroko, the so-called considerate mom, among the group. It was a sight to behold, watching everyone else cower whenever the two disciplined the rest through training and (in Kuroko's case) short lecture.

Who would have thought, right?

"I see that everyone is as lively as ever." Both Aomine and Kise pushed themselves off the couch and straightened their backs when Masaomi emerged from the kitchens. Leaning against the frame with a porcelain cup on his hand, the older Akashi dismissed their greetings with a wave of his hand.

Tanaka shifted vaguely. It took him a few seconds to realize but Masaomi had this playful grin on his lips.

 _Not again_ , he sighed.

"Akashi- _san_."

"Oh, do not be so formal with me, Midorima- _kun_. It has been a while since the last time we saw each other." The older Akashi sipped from his cup before turning to the tanned male, smiling ever-so sweetly. "And manners, Aomine- _kun_. I believe Seijuurou taught you proper conduct, did he not?"

"O-Of course." He stuttered. Masaomi smiled in approval. His crimson eyes turned to Murasakibara, beaming fondly.

"I heard from my son that you liked sweets, Murasakibara- _kun_." At that, the slouching giant perked up. Murasakibara Atsushi truly was a child at heart, the older Akashi noted. "Would you like to have some, my dear boy?"

Masaomi motioned a nearby servant with a flick of his hand as Murasakibara nodded, his eyes glazing over at the mere thought of free chocolates and cookies. The older Akashi smiled to himself as he turned to the remaining two, the purple-haired giant muttering a sound 'thank you' at his wake.

"And I have seen your endeavours through the television, Kise-kun. You did a splendid job, indeed."

The blonde gulped. He must have heard his successful appearance at a fashion event in Paris. "T-Thank you, Masaomi- _san_."

"Akashi- _san_ …" Momoi started but the former shook his head in understanding. He won't need her explanation. After all, he had been waiting for the group since a certain teal-haired decided to drop in at Rakuzan. And at this time of the year, as well.

"I heard everything, Momoi- _kun_. Unfortunately, both Seijuurou and Kuroko- _kun_ left to attend some personal matters early this morning." Everyone observed with watchful eyes as the president of a powerful corporation drank his tea leisurely.

"EH?!" They shouted simultaneously. Mibuchi giggled into his hand, steel greys observing with hilarity. Before they could assault the older Akashi with questions, Masaomi offered them a piece of paper he found in the kitchen.

"If you don't mind me asking, Masaomi- _sama_ , what is it all about?" Tanaka asked as green hues perused the letter before shoving it into Momoi's hand. Masaomi laughed with gusto.

"Something that Seijuurou should have done a long time ago." He said and soon enough, the mansion erupted with screams of terror. Fortunately, Masaomi had their estate built in an isolated area of Kyoto- a property and a given privilege of a once noble family.

* * *

Cerulean blues fluttered open when something warm caressed his cheek, the familiar smell of sandalwood mixed with cinnamon and honey wafted through the air. Kuroko shifted from his seat when he felt a gentle yet cold breeze passed through in which he assumed an open door. Even though asleep, the teal-haired could recall his captain- dressed in black shirt and matching jeans and coat- roused him awake at such early hour of the day.

Akashi decided to stay the night in his quarters, consoling the shorter male. How his former captain left the room without his notice, the teal-haired had no idea especially when he found himself propped against his chest and his arms wrapped securely around his small built the upon falling asleep.

The red-haired offered him a small apology before urging him towards the bathroom. Kuroko couldn't remember anything else until he found himself seating groggily beside the former and steered themselves out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" He croaked. Akashi gave him a glance and merely smiled. With his available hand, the young heir stroked his blue locks and whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Kuroko. You will know once we arrived.

That was the last thing the teal-haired remembered and drifted back to sleep. Hence, the measly sight of Akashi observing him intently by the door made him look back. He would never admit it but there were times that the phantom couldn't resist the urge to stroke his crimson hair whenever Akashi's asleep, studying his serene face in the process.

He certainly was lucky to observe him in the dark, the man bare of anything but his own and free of stress. Knowing that Akashi sat by the edge of the door and watching him sleep, however, was embarrassing. Upon seeing that his companion awake, the red-haired greeted him with a smile on his lips.

"I apologize. I should have woken you up when we arrived but you were sound asleep." Akashi said, pulling his hand away. Kuroko shook his head in return, the jacket draped on him falling to his lap from the slight movement.

"Where are we, Akashi-kun?" His voice came out hoarse, one telltale sign the effects of breakdown the previous night. Should the red-haired notice, he said nothing. Instead, Akashi offered him his hand and pulled the teal-haired off the vehicle.

The vista before him was simply breathtaking. Whereas Kyoto gave off a regal air and Tokyo for its modernization, the landscape was an epitome of serenity. Stretching across the river was a bridge, partially covered in white. A nearby forest, coated in the same manner and tinge with moss green, were glistening in morning dusk.

"This is my mother's hometown," Akashi replied. Rather a poignant one, Kuroko noted the small smile working its way on his lips as if reliving childhood memories of his own. It was contagious.

"Well, if it isn't Seijuurou-kun?" An old woman emerged from the _ryokan_ , donned in a white and maroon _yukata_. Beside him, Akashi bowed his head in respect to the elder.

"Good morning, Nana- _san_." She beamed and took amble steps towards their direction. Despite the impassive expression, Kuroko looked outright surprise when the elder stroked the red-haired's cheeks the moment he was within arm's length.

"You slimmed down, dear. Are you sure you were not skipping your meals?" Her amber eyes turned sharp yet kind. Akashi laughed, his features softening in the process.

"I assure you that I get plenty of rest and meals despite my busy schedule, thank you." At that, the woman - Nana, as his former captain called her- giggled and turned to Kuroko. Her smile widened.

"A friend of yours, Seijuurou- _kun_?" The red-haired said nothing, eyeing the teal-haired.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier, Nana- _san_." Kuroko inclined his head. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, a close acquaintance of Akashi-kun from middle school."

The red-haired chuckled inwardly when he noticed the elder raised an eyebrow. "A close acquaintance? Seeing that you are here with Seijuurou- _kun_ , whatever relationship you had with him borders acquaintances and friendship, Tetsuya- _kun_."

"… I supposed."

"Well, this is not an appropriate place to catch up." She said, gesturing to the building.

"Of course." Satisfied, Nana tottered back to the entrance with the red-haired tugging his hand. Kuroko squeezed it in return, asking silently to let go. Akashi, however, threw him a challenging look to escape. To his horror, Kuroko found amber eyes darting from him to their conjoined hands.

Upon realization, Kuroko bowed his head in embarrassment and admitted defeat in silence. For now.

-line break-

The moment they stepped into the foyer, a high-pitched scream from the counter garnered their interests. One man playing _shogi_ in the far end of room grunted in annoyance, wooden pieces scattered across the board. He must have been a winning streak when they interrupted from the looks of relief from his foe.

"Seijuurou- _nii_!" A young girl don in similar _yukata_ as Nana jumped off her chair and rushed towards Akashi, eyes twinkling and arms open wide. Kuroko couldn't help but giggled as he watched his former captain bend on one knee and lifted her up to his arms.

"It's been a while since we last met, Koharu. How was school?"

"Better than ever! I'm helping _Obaa-chama_ with work right now but I will be spending some time with friends later." With that, Koharu tugged his shirt with eyes full of hope. She continued. "What about Seijuurou- _nii_? How was school? And work?"

"I hope Masaomi- _ojii-chan_ doesn't make you work too hard."

"Busy but I can manage, Koharu." The red-haired exclaimed, tousling her chocolate hair when she pouted. Even the elder was chuckling to herself. Kuroko smiled in enthusiasm- the first time he visited the place with his former captain, he could tell his belongingness among the Akashi heir and the women. He sighed inaudibly. If anything, it was reassuring that his captain had a place to return to.

' _A place to return._ .' He thought. Kuroko found himself staring into crimson ones, the red-haired gripping his hand in comfort. The teal-haired said nothing. Did his former captain saw him spacing out for a moment?

"WAAH! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" The girl screamed, pointing to the shorter male with a trembling finger. Kuroko tilted his head, trying hard not to smile. His friends (Kagami included) told him that he'd better off with the red-haired captain whenever they were out. After all, Akashi was the only person who can spot the phantom without eliciting a humiliating screech.

"I was here the whole time, Koharu- _chan_." The girl gaped at him.

"EH? THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!" The elder woman covered her mouth with the folds of her dress, hiding her amusement. The red-haired told her of a boy with interesting peculiarities. To meet him in actual person was indeed provocative. In addition to his charms, the teal-haired had a pleasing personality as well.

Koharu blinked, forcing her brother figure to look at her and affirmed the most bizarre (if not, the most comical) proclamation he ever heard since his basketball career began.

"Is he your girlfriend, Seijuurou- _nii_?"

* * *

"That was mean of you, Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko muttered, glaring at the other side of the open bath. Laughter rang throughout the empty space at his proclamation. He was mad. And Akashi had the audacity to seize the opportunity to tease him. Albeit a little persuasive, it took a lot of patience from his part to explain his relationship with the red-haired captain to the young girl.

The teal-haired couldn't help but sulk when he felt Akashi slid beside him, their skin almost touching. In return, the red-haired smirked at him daringly when he caught the other staring.

Kuroko flushed. Naked or not, he will get his revenge towards his captain— more so when the red-haired decided to poke fun of his shattered dignity from their earlier excursion. After settling down in their extravagant room, Koharu met them by the lobby and apologized for her actions. Being the understanding man he was, the teal-haired merely smiled and waved the discussion away. She offered them a tour around Arashiyama but Akashi shook his head.

"We would be fine, Koharu. For most parts, I still remember my way around town. But, if you do not mind me asking for a favor, I will be appreciating it a lot." Her eyes lightened up immediately and skipped towards his direction. Akashi whispered something to her ear, his eyes set on Kuroko which irked him. Whatever he told the girl, Koharu shot him an excited grin, saluted and left to find her grandmother.

"Akashi-kun, where are we going?" Akashi chuckled and dragged him off outside.

"Sight-seeing."

Nothing could have prepared the phantom the moment they began to trek to the locality with nothing but their phones and wallet. It was incredible how the residents could associate the young man with the same boy that used to follow his mother before.

Kuroko wanted to explore the town with little interest in him. Standing beside an eye-catching male, however, made it futile. To his utter disbelief, everyone received the teal-haired with cordiality despite the other introducing him as his partner. The implication of the word didn't sink for him to understand the context until he met a cafe owner, who asked his relationship with a man such as Akashi.

"I have to say, dear, your boyfriend is one attractive fellow." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Akashi sported a smile- and a mischievous one, at that- and held their hands higher for the owner to see.

"Thank you f- Ugh!" He grunted when the teal-haired jabbed his side with his elbow. In revenge, Akashi pinched his nose red earning a squeal or two from the woman.

Kuroko sighed. Their friendship might have mixed up with something else entirely, their vibe oozing with more than friends. As a man- who kept mistaking him for a woman due to his feminine looks- took his last thread of tolerance.

"Well, you cannot blame me if you were mistaken as a woman frequently." He replied, a teasing smile on his lips. The phantom stared at him with a deadpan expression.

"You won't be dropping this conversation for a while, will you?"

"I'm afraid I cannot." Kuroko scowled, splashing him with water.

"I hate you."

"I will accept that as a compliment, though."

"I am not complimenting you, Akashi-kun."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, shut up." At that, the red-haired laughed merrily once again and let his gaze wandered outside. Despite the fire raging inside him, Kuroko closed his eyes and willed his annoyance to wash in tranquillity.

Awkward; should he contemplated, that would be his first lingering thought. Up until the Akashi heir stroke a conversation.

"It is a while since I visited this place yet nothing changed." He began wistfully. Kuroko tilted his head in question. Akashi seemed to feel his curiosity and carried on with his story. "The last time I went was two springs ago the day I would be leaving for a business trip my Father arranged."

"I am surprised that Masaomi- _san_ did not reprimand you for leaving. Your father seems to be a strict punctual person when it concerns your business schedules." Akashi remained silent, his eyes downcast. Then—

"It was Mother's death anniversary." That made Kuroko inclined his head. The red-haired never indulged him in stories that surrounded his mother during middle school. Midorima might have some knowledge about his family history but the teal-haired never pried his captain's privacy unless Akashi himself sought him out. Everyone has their fair share of secrets and he will respect their decisions.

"I apologize. Do you want to continue?"

"I refused to run away any longer, Kuroko," Akashi whispered truthfully, closing his eyes and let a small smile decorated his lips. "Given with so little time we have to finish the game, I want you to know who I am as much as I want to find answers of my own."

Crimson orbs held expressive blues, a first considering that Kuroko posed this kind of emotions underneath his impassiveness. He was the esteemed phantom sixth man of their group, after all. A few seconds of silence and Kuroko spoke.

"Shiori- _san_ must have been a wonderful person." The former chuckled and held out a hand as a snowflake fluttered into his hand. And Lady Time decided to slow down to match their pace.

"Mother was born with a heart condition. I never met them but she used to tell stories how my grandparents, who had unstable jobs, persevere to provide her the medical attention she needs. She was their only child and they wanted her nothing but the best. They wanted her to undergo surgery. Mother, however, refused."

"Your grandparents must be shocked."

"Of course they were but Mother convinced them that she was happy without it and asked them to invest their money on a business. My grandparents were reluctant but they gave in not long after."

"If you don't mind, how did Shiori- _san_ meet Masaomi- _san_?" Kuroko knew that it was a subject that he wanted to avoid. Their relationship had a shaky foundation, considering that his mother had been sick and Masaomi went the whole time until she died. Akashi, on the other hand, looked somewhat placid and the teal-haired sighed in relief.

"One of our clients lived here. Their tale might be a little exaggerated but according to Nana-san, their fateful encounter was caused by the magic of Togetsukyo Bridge."

"Togetsukyo?" He asked, remembering the wooden bridge across the _ryokan_. Akashi nodded.

"Mother was on her way from her usual routine when she met Father strolling around. It was love at first sight or so I heard. Nana-san did not elaborate what happened- she just told me that my father asked her hand in marriage exactly two years later at the precise location they first met." The red-haired sighed.

"When he heard that his prodigy of a son wanted to marry some unknown woman, Grandfather refused and forced him to an arranged marriage. I do not know the specifics but eventually, Father won his heart and they get married. "

The lasting peace that followed his story made Kuroko squirmed. Akashi told himself that their family was of noble blood that came from the direct line of royals. Along with the years that passed, customs of the old vanished one after another. The Akashis, however, adapted these traditions into their family and passed it down for generations to follow. Somehow, it justified his captain's manner of speaking and conduct.

Kuroko leaned his back against the warm surface, his thoughts scattered. Aside from his former light, he spent his afternoons with the red-haired at the library. Most of it was small debates due to their chosen materials but alas, both enjoyed the company. He remembered those fleeting moments of the two sitting by the window on the second floor, simply talking. At some point, they were discussing small matters but Akashi, being a secretive person he was, never revealed his past or his family. Until now…

Akashi turned toward him, his gaze peculiar, when he heard the shorter male sneeze. Crimson orbs mirrored his stunned expression before laughing melodiously and stood up. All in his naked glory. Kuroko blushed intensely.

"What are you doing, Akashi-kun?!" He said, looking away. His former captain will be the death of him in the future, he groaned internally.

"Getting you out of here. And yes, I am decent, Kuroko," Akashi chuckled when the teal-haired had him turn around to put on his robe. While it was fun to watch the shorter male fidget under his gaze, Kuroko may collapse should they stay for a few. In addition, he was no fan of public attention either. Once the two were decent enough to leave the place, Kuroko stepped into the marble tiles sluggishly-

And slipped.

"TETSUYA!"

Time slowed down and the crashing sound echoed through the _onsen_. Kuroko had his eyes screw shut when he heard his captain's voice laced with concern underneath him. Wait… _Underneath_?! Propping his elbows for better assessment, cerulean blues widened when his gaze took in a well-toned chest to sensual lips and finally, his ruby eyes. More so when he found themselves in a suggestive position.

Surely, he must be dreaming. Or not when Akashi merely smiled apologetically, if not, a bit entertained the way Kuroko stiffened to his touch.

"I should have told you about the tiles." He whispered. Kuroko murmured an apology and tried to sit up. Akashi didn't relent. Instead, he flipped their positions, earning a gasp from the unsuspecting male.

"Akashi- _kun_ , what are you…?" Kuroko trailed off, seeing the playful smirk working on his captain's lips. He blinked. Was he serious? Sure, he had his moments to marvel his captain in admiration but this was different.

As if reading his thoughts, Akashi leaned to his ear. The teal-haired quivered when he spoke, his tone changed into husky one.

" _Tetsuya_ …" Schooling his emotions into one blank expression, Kuroko dared to meet his stare only to notice that Akashi bumped his forehead against his. The silence was deafening but the teal-haired waited patiently for him to say something.

"Are you all right, Akashi-kun?" Crimson ones peered at him, making him writhe unnervingly. It didn't help that the red-haired's robe loosened due to the incident, granting him the full view of his upper torso and lean muscles. His condition was no better than the former with his wrap falling to his elbows, the knot holding the fabric together almost untangled.

The teal-haired swallowed. Akashi's face was too close to his liking. _Too close!_

It might be an accident but the insinuation should someone walked in on them in a rather compromised situation was too terrifying, indeed.

"You two will catch a cold if you do not step inside sooner, Seijuurou- _kun_ , Tetsuya- _kun_." Both inclined their heads towards the door, Kuroko flushing a brilliant red when he noticed Nana by the entrance and a rare smile decorating her chapped lips. Akashi pulled himself off and extended a hand to help the other, scrambling to fix his robe.

"I apologize, Nana- _san_. We were both occupied at the moment and did not notice the time." He explained smoothly.

"Yes, I can see that." Nana chuckled when she saw the teal-haired stared at his companion, disbelief written on his face. She continued. "Moreover, you two must be famished from your trip. Thus, I prepared _Yodofu Boiled Tofu_ for lunch while you were enjoying your bath."

"Thank you very much for kind consideration, Nana-san." Akashi dipped his head in appreciation. The elder nodded in return and was about to leave the premises when she threw them a sideway glance and left.

 _Ka-chack! Ka-chack_! Went the bamboo shoot as it hit the stone nearby. Akashi let his fingers card blue locks in comfort, his crimson eyes reflecting hilarity in them when the teal-haired tilt his head against his shoulder blade weakly.

"Too much for a day, I presume?" He teased. The red-haired could feel the shorter male's glare reserved for him (and only for him, he thought) until a defeated sigh left his lips. Affirming it as his victory, the smirk adorning his lips turned into a melodic laugh when he heard the other spoke volumes.

"No, but I promised you that I will win the next time I had the chance," Kuroko whispered, his ears burning.

Meanwhile, Nana beamed to herself when she heard the young heir's tuneful mirth bouncing across the hallway. She couldn't believe her ears when her granddaughter told her of her brother figure's disposition. After his mother died, she never saw the boy smile nor did his laughter. As she walked from the scene, a distant memory of a young woman floated before her eyes.

' _I thought Seijuurou-kun would never let go of the past when he lost you. Instead, he found the strength in him to go on.'_ Nana stopped by the window, amber eyes observing a snowflake hovering outside. She smiled.

' _I wish you could have seen him with your best friend's son, Shori-chan.'_

* * *

 _i'm pretty sure nee-san's gonna get mad at me when she wakes up but meh! anyways, what do you guys feel about the next chapter? and oh, do recommend some music preferable for a slow dance with your name.  
and don't forget to leave a review!_


	8. When You Say Nothing at All

**A/N** : It's starting to get colder here . . .

Kukuri here! How is everyone else the past three months I was gone? :D Hope you all fared well than I am. Seriously, I was being kept in hospitals as of late -_- Nonetheless, I've been busy with college and all but I'm trying my best to keep my wits end here (God bless RieClietz!))

Before you proceed with the update (finally!), there are things needed to be addressed first. First off, Snowflakes will be officially ending sooner than I anticipated. Careful with knives everyone but as of late, I am starting to tie loose ends in the storyline. Hopefully, I'll finish the next one right on time.

Second, SF has reached 50+ Favorites and 100+ followers?! Wow! Imagine my surprise when I came back from the dead and see the stats *eyes twinkling* Thank you for the support, everyone!

The third and last point, know that I have read each and everyone's reviews and I am very proud to say that several readers almost got the storyline (mostly their involvement) right. Congratulations! ;) When I told my friend about it, she sincerely told me to cut the chase and just upload the next chapter! HAHA.

And I tended to do soon 'coz if anyone has noticed, we have reached the story's pinnacle point XD

Well, I guess that's that and the floor is yours~ Keep an eye out for any grammatical errors and please, do enjoy~ *winks*

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer** : _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the one and only, **Tadatoshi Fujimaki-** sensei *v*

* * *

 **Chapter 7 pt. 2**

 **When You Say Nothing At All**

 _ **"To understand everything is to forgive everything."**_  
 _Gautama Siddharta_

* * *

Lanterns of different sizes glowed together the moment a distant bell resounded through _Arashiyama_. And the once silent town, buried in thin frost and snow, burst into carols.

Gray turned into orange when twilight convened with the horizon, fireworks lighting up the heavens with gaudy colors. Stalls ranging from local cuisines to trinkets became packed with travelers as they wandered off from one place to another in their respective kimono and parasols. Empty streets soon filled with laughter and chatters, some went to bars and enjoy free drinks brought by the festivities. Others, especially teenagers, were discussing their plans with enthusiasm after the local officials announced a promising show later.

While most people relished themselves in lax, members of the _ryokan_ attended the sudden swell of guests caused by the festival. Even seven-year-old Koharu wore her finest yukata and captivated everyone with her smile. Several women dressed in the same manner flitted across the lobby, guiding the influx of clients to their supposed quarters with a short bow. A few _maiko_ engaged the patrons with traditional dance from one room, the music and catcalls flooding the hallways.

Most attention, however, gathered around a seemingly lone yet handsome man waiting insipidly by the lobby.

Akashi Seijuurou, clad in white kimono with matching robe and geta, let his gaze wander to the flight of stairs impatiently. After he and Kuroko got their fill, Nana came in with a staff and took the teal-haired away. At first, the male seemed reluctant but he agreed instantly when his captain nodded in affirmation. Kuroko left before the older woman could even open her mouth, blinking in surprise. The red-haired dismissed her apology immediately when she tried to.

"In fact, I am grateful you took the opportunity," Akashi chuckled. Tradition-wise, the teal-haired would refuse the idea should he invite him to wear accordingly. Although the red-haired could force him, imposing the other would ruin the purpose of their date.

"This is Tetsuya- _k_ _un_ 's first _Hanatouro_ festival, am I correct?" She asked. The young heir nodded. Lips curving upward, the elder pushed the former towards the shoji doors.

"Nana- _san_...?" Her eyes twinkled in mischief.

"Yes, Seijuurou- _kun_?" Akashi shook his head in amusement.

"Nothing. There's no stopping you when you set your devious mind to it." At that, Nana laughed heartily as the two disappeared with fanfare.

Two hours since then and Akashi was ready. Except he was missing someone: Kuroko. Scurrying footsteps cut him off from his thoughts as Koharu squealed, running from the reception, and clapped her hands in the process.

"Tetsuya- _nii_!" Ruby orbs flitted from the child's form to the woman's descending the stairs with careful steps.

She was perfect.

Blue and white kimono hugged her delicate form, accentuating her waist and hips. Her long locks, tucked into one messy bun, and light makeup framed her face. Even her lips polished with pink looked enticing and inviting. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, Akashi felt a shiver down his spine.

Wrong. _He_ was perfect.

"Akashi- _kun_."

When said male said nothing, the teal-haired balled his trembling hands on his kimono. He knew that everyone was ogling at the woman in him, their gazes were but scrutinizing. It made him uncomfortable.

 _Too uncomfortable_ yet everything he worked for seemed to worth it when his sudden transformation made his captain speechless.

Akashi caught his hesitant step and reached out before he escaped. Tugging his waist closer by one hand, the Akashi heir tilted his chin with the other and rewarded him a chaste kiss.

"You look stunning," He whispered. Kuroko recovered from his momentary shock and tugged his kimono sleeves. The red-haired smiled secretly when the male returned the sentiment with his own.

"I won this round, Akashi- _kun_ ," The teal-haired murmured while tracing his lips with a finger. Crimson orbs darkened, similar that to desire. Was Kuroko trying to seduce him?

Akashi smirked and leaned until their foreheads bumped. He could feel the shorter male's breath mingle with his own, the confident air surrounding him disappearing when he cupped his cheeks. And stared till he lost his ground.

Aware of his blushing teammate, the red-haired captain gave the spectators a cunning look.

A single cough escaped from someone and the crowd looked away in discomfiture. What, they can't help but stare! The two were just adorable and perfect for each other!

"Akashi- _kun_..."

A camera flashed and Koharu smiled smugly, a phone on her small hands. The teal-haired pursed his lips with a sneer.

Nana chuckled.

"Pardon for the intrusiveness but I want a commemorative photo of you two wearing that for myself." Kuroko narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He appreciated her assistance with the sudden need of ' _disguise_ '- for what reason, he had no idea- but still. The teal-haired cast a look to his former captain. Akashi tipped his head.

"Is there a problem, Kuroko?" This time, he glared.

"Yes, I think we do, Akashi- _kun_. What do you like to say for yourself?"

"I see no problem asking for a copy for myself, don't you think? Besides, Aomine and the others would be- _Oof_!" The red-haired laughed teasingly as the male jabbed him in the ribs. Turning on his heel, Kuroko left towards the door. Gone was the beaming expression he had, his face returning to its usual deadpan look.

Admittedly, it was fun teasing the phantom while it lasted.

"Now, that was a magnificent sight." Nana giggled at her sleeves, reminiscing the time when she came in to see the male dressed in a woman's clothing. He looked terrified when he realized that he will wear the outrageous outfit and "heavy" cosmetics!

It took a while to convince him but with his clothes gone (Koharu hid them well, bless her), they managed to doll him up.

Akashi bowed his head. "Well then, I better follow him before he vanished."

"Be careful and Seijuurou- _kun_?" The red-haired turned to see the elder giving him a pensive look. Akashi nodded in understanding and left.

* * *

Kuroko pressed closer to the red-haired, flushing with the attention he unwillingly drew to himself. It was difficult; the way those lingering gazes raked his body as they passed. Usually, people would pay him little to no attention due to his weak presence. Then again with a large crowd like this, a compelling outfit and one Akashi Seijuurou beside him, Kuroko became the public's interest.

And it suffocated him.

Instantly, warm hands cupped his cheeks until cerulean met crimsons. He blinked. "Akashi- _kun_?"

"Are you alright? You looked faint on our way here." The red-haired muttered, his eyes searching blue orbs worriedly. Kuroko sighed and observed their surroundings. Akashi had led them to a temple's torii gate without his notice, multitudes of people crowding the entrance.

"I am fine, don't worry." He assured him. The former simply nodded and dragged the phantom around the temple. Similar to any other shrines, furnished wood greeted them as the duo stepped unto the landing. Small lanterns paved their way around the massive structure, shadows behind _shoji_ doors as if reenacting some kind of play.

"This is _Tenryuuji_ Shrine, one of the most significant temples found in Arashiyama. Built in honor of the late Emperor Go-Daigo by a shogun named Ashikaga Takauji, this shrine is considered a world heritage site now. And just ahead of us-" The garden exploded into numerous shades, a school of koi fish swimming away when the illumination burst into life. Cerulean blues twinkled in exhilaration.

"T-This is beautiful, Akashi- _kun_." He marveled, tugging his companion's sleeves in reflex. If Kuroko paid attention to the former's stillness, the faint blush coloring Akashi's cheeks were a sight itself. He shook his head, the heir pulling the companion towards cobbled steps and picket fence.

The quizzical gaze his companion directed on him burned with intensity. But Akashi remained steadfast and quiet as he led the shorter male around a swarm of young girls, sighing dreamily at their expense. The moment they stepped into a path, an audible gasp escaped from the phantom and tugged himself free.

Bamboo shoots stood tall and proud before cerulean blues, their shades shifting from sky blue to golden and warm orange. Open air lamps glowed along the trail serving as their guide. Cobbled slabs glowed faintly, creating a phantasm of fireflies swarming around.

An enchanted forest, hidden deep in a small town . . .

The teal-haired closed his eyes, feeling the atmosphere with his body. A soft melody composed of hushed whispers of love seeped through the air. And Kuroko, mesmerized by its magic, let himself drink in rapture. His former captain merely watched him in stillness as he let him feel the warm ambiance brought by nature.

An autumn foliage in the middle of winter. Kuroko would trade nothing in exchange for an exceptional adventure.

"This feels nostalgic, don't you think?" The male heard him whisper, his voice smooth and firm. Kuroko hummed in agreement as another chilly wind breezed, caressing the bamboo leaves.

Like the cherry blossoms that grew beside the walkways amid spring. Kuroko smiled at the memory.

A crystalline horizon swam before his eyes wherein mixtures of pink and purple streak past the skies, the sun rising from its slumber. It was his hobby to watch the ball of fire rose up from the skyline with promise. That day was no exemption.

Only this time, Kuroko had company.

It was rewarding indeed when his former captain offered him an appreciated smile. More so when Akashi promised to join him in his activities.

And Kuroko wondered where Time has gone as the scene faded quickly as it came.

A sneeze brought him out of his reverie. Kuroko must have looked surprised when his former captain gave a short apology. Not that he minded but his former captain sounded-

"Adorable," The scandalized look from the red-haired made Kuroko stutter. He didn't just say that, did he?

The complacent look from Akashi made him act immediately. Kuroko sauntered towards him and covered his mouth with dainty hands.

"Please don't," He mumbled. The amused glint on crimson eyes didn't vanish as he removed them.

"You flatter me but I think the word befits Kuroko more than I am." The red-haired frowned his gaze on the ground. The teal-haired grumbled when the former led him to a nearby bench adjacent to a congested street.

Both arrived at _Nonomiya_ Shrine without their notice. Nor did they saw the calculating looks of both men and women on their forms. As if waiting. Expecting.

"Sit," Akashi said. Raising an elegant brow, he said nothing and took his seat. And nearly fainted in hysteria when the red-haired crouched on his knee. His face quickly morphed into a beautiful shade of scarlet, his ears burning as well.

"Akashi- _kun_ , what are you-" Kuroko covered his face in embarrassment, all too aware of stunned looks and gaping mouths towards their way. Their inept staring, however, didn't discourage the former when he felt his lips brushed his forehead.

"Your _hanao_ came loose." He smiled, flicking his forehead lightly. The shorter male gawked at him, his mouth tight shut.

Be it on the lips, cheeks or forehead, how many times did his former captain kiss him? Truthfully, he lost count of them since they started their 'date'. Cerulean narrowed when the red-haired chuckled in return.

He couldn't-!

"I hate you, really." Kuroko berated. Akashi laughed, aware of the perusing audience they left behind.

Was it them or did they just attest a proposal of sorts?

* * *

Akashi grimaced, his arms crossed in refute when his companion declined his help once more. Kuroko was exhausted, their trek down the shrine through the newly renovated _Kimono_ Forest took a while due to the latter's outfit. As soon as they reached the main streets, the teal-haired insisted that they should explore around in which the former complied. Some, who knew him from his childhood, managed to coax him into short conversations and suggested stalls that might interest him and his 'female _'_ friend. Kuroko chose to remain inexpressive until they inquired him how had he capture the ' _young heir's love_ '.

The teal-haired nearly choked on his drink, his reddening face the cause of a few teasing coos from the locals. Cerulean glared at his companion, the red-haired too busy hiding his amusement to reply. Deciding that they should leave the 'couple' alone, a former colleague of his mother's proposed them the famed _Togetsukyo_ Bridge.

"Togetsukyo, Sir?" Kuroko asked. The man let out a booming laugh, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"The night is far too beautiful to spend it aimlessly, no?" He said while waving his hand goodbye. Seeing that the streets were too crowded for leisure walking (Akashi nearly lost his phantom of a companion along the sea of people thrice), the red-haired decided to expend the rest of the night by the bridge.

 _Togetsukyo_ earned its place in history with each spring and autumn palette it brings. Winter created a history of its own; variance that paled to its other seasons. Myriad of colors illuminated the viaduct in a soft glow of pink and blues. Makeshift archways fashioned in cherry blossom branches and hanging solar lanterns decorated said bridge. Floating down the stream were gondolas and dozens of paper lanterns perched in small wooden boats, adorning the atmosphere in a sweet romance.

No words can best describe the view as they walked on the wooden contraption, dust in snow and ember. Not a soul can be seen except them. The red-haired turned his attention back to his companion, meeting his glare with a frown.

"I am not an invalid, Akashi- _kun_. I can walk on my own, thank you very much." Kuroko deadpanned. The red-haired said nothing, his brows furrowing when his gaze caught something. As if reading his thoughts, the shorter male tried to hide it but Akashi had him on his arms and lifted him off the grounds. A short scream tore from his throat, hands flying to rest on the heir's shoulders as he settled him on the wooden rail.

Crimsons searched cerulean blues, pushing comfort unto his gaze. Without a word, he slipped the geta off delicate feet and knead it. Dull pain spread from his ankle making the shorter male gasped.

"Muscle strain." He muttered. Kuroko cast a stare unto the landscape with a mumble. One elegant brow raised in question and the teal-haired murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"I remember." Meeting his partner's inquisitive look, he continued. "Training was harsh especially when one was chosen to be a first stringer. I admit I was a beginner compared to your professional plays. Despite everything else, you tend to spoil me with a massage after practice."

"Is that so?" Akashi chuckled. Ah, those small deeds. Partly, the blame rests on Aomine's shoulders knowing that he instigated those to melt insecurities between the shorter male and the other members of the soon-to-be-dubbed 'Generation of Miracles'. Later on, he assumed the teal-haired's personal masseur only when they were alone. Kuroko threw him a suspicious look.

"... You were not indulging me, were you?"

"Maybe a little." A full-blown laughter escaped his lips when the mortified male shoved him. Regardless of his former teammates' antics, teasing him was truly interesting. Kuroko was a phantom, his emotions hidden under a deceitful veil. Who knew he was capable of such expressions like _puffing his cheeks when annoyed_?

God, Kuroko Tetsuya will surely be the death of him. Of that, Akashi was certain if the small smile on the red-haired's lips was any indication.

Mirth turned into silent enjoyment as the two soaked themselves in the warmth of the festivities. A year has gone by with them dancing along the fine lines of confusion and it destroyed what little faith they had for the other. And while it appeared that their past familiarity mended itself after living together for several days, either person knew that the inevitable has come when Kuroko broke the jolly atmosphere with a question.

"Do you regret it?" The world seemed to darken. Sounds became muted. And suddenly, they were the only people in their own little world. Kuroko tried to catch his gaze, only to be pulled into his warm embrace.

"Regret what?"

"Do you . . ." A small intake of breath. "Can you be honest with me, Akashi- _kun_? Were you regretting the way you encountered me that night?"

The red-haired inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. Peculiar as it seemed, their meeting made an impression on him. No one has managed to fool the heir until the stranger came along. A stranger that managed to ignite his penchant for mystery. The same stranger that squeezed into his stone cold heart unknowingly.

They were a group of misfits. A little band of monsters in basketball. And then Kuroko Tetsuya came along.

 _Do you regret it?_

"No, I do not." Akashi sighed when the teal-haired cupped his face, forcing him to delve into cerulean blues. Soon after, a genuine smile decorated his face. As if asking him to just let it go.

And his resolve crumbled.

Shame.

Insecurity.

 _Defeat_.

Kuroko must have seen all of his pent-up emotions because the next thing the red-haired knew, he was wiping a stray tear that fell unto his cheek. Followed by another. And another till he buried himself to the shorter male's neck.

Masaomi would be disappointed should word reached him that his son shed tears. But his father was nowhere near them. He kept reminding himself that he had no one else beside him aside from Kuroko. Besides the man who held a significant place in his heart since it all began.

Akashi wanted to tell the world- to announce that Kuroko Tetsuya was _his_ and _his_ alone. Because, gods, he loved him. What right, however, did he have to earn that privilege when he destroyed his chance long ago?

"I apologize." The shorter male stuttered, weaving his fingers through soft red locks. "I-I shouldn't have waited for so long. Gods, I should have known..."

"There is nothing you could do about it, Tetsuya."

"But-"

"Look at me." With a defeated sigh, Akashi met his eyes and pat his cheek.

It was time to end this farce of a game they created.

"I am most grateful when you chose to forgive me despite everything that occurred the past few years. I really am. Nonetheless- " He trailed off, finding the memory of empty blues terrifying.

Albeit the split, Akashi never left. He was watching the whole time when his other 'self' ruined Teiko. He did nothing to stop his friends breaking. And he certainly left the teal-haired on his own with that final score against _Meiko_ and Ogiwira Shigehiro.

He had the power to stop this nightmare. But he chose not to do anything until the safe haven they created all but ended.

"Nonetheless, I want to atone for my mistakes."

"And by atoning, you left me wondering as to why you are avoiding me."

"I'm sorry."

When Kuroko said nothing, the red-haired forced himself to look up and faced the music. He reeled back almost immediately when the teal-haired leaned in, cupping his cheeks once more, and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Everything seemed to melt when fireworks exploded into the night sky. Bell chimes echoed through Arashiyama in gentle succession until a sea of colorful lanterns soared throughout the blanket of stars. Soon after, a forgotten legend arose within the small town. Whispers cradled the tale of how a young man and woman met when the moon's crossing the parapet, effectively sealing their Fates as one.

Oh, how ironic the famous tale ensued at that very moment for the world to see.

Akashi watched the shorter male pull away, the latter peering through dark lashes. Red cheeks told him how embarrassed he was, the way he spontaneously kissed him with fervor. Admittedly, he finds the kiss short. _Too short_ as if teasing him for more.

As if teasing him to taste those pink lips once again.

Ruby eyes flitted across his face, trying to read off the resentment he showed earlier. He saw nothing but pure adoration and understanding. There was something there as well. Something much, much greater than a simple friendship.

But why him?

"Because you're Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko let his forehead propped against the red-haired's, eyes never leaving those crimson ones. "What happened in middle school, all of it was part of our past. It's not easy to move on and forget everything but Akashi- _kun_ , we are in the present. We _are_ living in the present."

"Why think of the past when there's a future ahead of us?"

Akashi shut down.

Kuroko squeaked in surprise when the red-haired pulled him to his feet, strong arms sliding around his waist. Pressing himself against the shorter male, Akashi lifted his chin ever-so-gently until crimsons caught cerulean. Asking for permission. Searching for any reluctance. And when he found none, the red-haired tipped his head forward until his lips brushed against Kuroko's.

 _Vanilla and honey_.

The teal-haired tasted of vanilla and honey. Sweet and addicting that he found himself asking for more.

As if hearing his thoughts, Kuroko wounded his arms around the red-haired's neck, tightening his hold, and kissed him back fiercely. He made sure to pour out his adverse emotions for the past year the former avoided him.

His worry and frustration; the insecurities and inquiries. Kuroko let them spill, putting his best to make him know how much it hurts him when he chose to disappear in his life.

Akashi slowly pulled away, pecking his swollen lips with one after another. Kuroko scowled at him.

"You-!"

"I love you." Kuroko stared at the red-haired, his eyes blinking unbelievably. Did he just-?! His former captain leveled his gaze with him and whispered once again.

"I love you." Akashi closed his eyes, inhaling the lingering perfume of the male. "And you do not know how much I wanted to tell you that it hurts so much."

The teal-haired laughed bitterly, nuzzling his nose against Akashi's. "You should have given it a thought before you planned on evading me."

"I know."

"You should have known that I am one stubborn phantom, refusing to yield."

"I know."

"And here I thought that you know that I will be forever yours." At that, the Akashi heir chortled while pinching the shorter male's nose.

"I am no psychic but yes, I will keep that in mind." Kuroko tipped his head, his gaze studying Akashi's and flashed him a smile.

"Can you promise me something, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Anything for you." Akashi nearly frowned when he saw something flashed on those cerulean eyes but it disappeared before he could ascertain it.

"Promise me forever and I will be yours." Akashi felt his lips tugging upward and whispered, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

"Always."

* * *

Sayaka stood before the windows and watched the sleeping city below with an apathetic front. While she enjoyed the vacation her husband granted her, the wait was over.

It was time to make a move.

She lifted a gloved hand when her phone vibrated. She answered it as a masculine voice spoke.

[" _I suggest you leave the place when the Crow reached you. Sooner or later, that boy will realize what happened and he will not hesitate to turn the country upside-down to find him_."]

The woman chuckled, her eyes hooded with a conniving look. "Let him find what he lost. By the time the boy will notice, it will be too late."

[" _The game is ending sooner than I anticipated."_ ]

"Oh, but I am not letting it end here, my friend." Brown irises glinted mischievously.

[" _You are as bad as Shiori, Sayaka."_ ]

"We're best friends, what do you expect?" Keys jingled as the door opened, light flooding the dark room. Two men wearing black tuxedo stood before the doorframe.

"Sayaka- _sama_ , we have acquired the _Crow_ and are ready for departure." One of the men said. The woman smiled brightly.

"Let us go, then. My husband is waiting for our arrival in London." They bowed their heads and left the lady on her own devices.

[" _I guess this is goodbye."_ ]

"Not quite. We will be seeing each other in a few days' time."

[" _I'll see what I can do about him. We cannot let him figure out our plans but beware. Sooner or later, he will learn the truth about the Crow._ "]

"Then, you better up your game." She warned, turning around with a swish of her dress. "The moment the Crow met the Emperor in that party, the game is over."

* * *

 _I left two clues as to what will be happening in the next chapter ^,^ one is the fic's cover image and the other is within the current chapter xD Have fun guessing and let me know what you thought about the recent update, guys~_

* * *

 ** _terminology used:_**

 **shoji door -** translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo. Widely used in Japanese temples or shrines

 _ **Kyoto Arashiyama-**_ A ryokan in Arashiyama known for its sophisticated place.

 _ **Tenryuji**_ **Shrine-** created in honor of Gautama Buddha and was founded by the ruling shogun, Ashikaga Takauji. He later converted it into a temple in order to hold a memorial service for Emperor Go-Daigo, for whom he had once fought but later turned against, to appease the soul of the deceased emperor.

 ** _Hanatorou Bamboo_ Forest**\- Bamboo grove in Arashiyama famous for its open-air lanterns and light illumination especially winter.

 _ **Nonomiya**_ **Shrine-** A small shrine in Arashiyama right next to the bamboo grove. The shrine is most famous as a place where you can pray for marriage luck, pregnancy and smooth delivery, in which is why the shrine is especially popular with women.

 _ **Hanao**_ \- Also known as cloth thong. A part of the geta that passes between the big toe and second toe.

 _ **Kimono**_ **Forest-** A collection of cylindrical pillars framing the way to _Randen_ tram station. It is called a "forest" since pillars are clustered like one and the kimono used is displayed in each of the pillars. Selected by _Yasumichi Morita_ , the idea of this installation was to "give a fresh air to the station while still keeping the old tradition".

 _ **Togetsukyo**_ **Bridge** \- a well-known scenic place in the ancient capital of Kyoto. The artistic form of the bridge excellent matches the nature and is a symbol of sight-seeing in Kyoto.  
The name of the bridge which means "Moon-Crossing" stems from the lore that when Emperor Kameyama went boating on the river under a full moon, he said that the moon looked like crossing the bridge.


	9. Ala Rasi

**Author's Note-**

 _ **I'm** **alive.**_

I... I have no excuse this time but do forgive me for the late( _very late)_ update, everyone. University was something but I should have uploaded sooner (T_T)

One thing about this chapter, it took me four months before I came up with the outline. Honestly speaking, I rewrite, changed and add more parts in this chapter. Thus, the _deadline._ But still, I sincerely hope that you will enjoy it. **_All 7k words_ , **that is.

Lastly, I would like to extend my gratitude to Rie, who listened to my woes and troubles in the past few months, and dear senpais, who reminded me to **at least take a break!** Shout out to my dear readers, who stayed with me, and favorite'd the story! We're almost there, I promise!

Keep an eye out for any grammatical errors and please, do enjoy!

* * *

 _Disclaimer:_ Kuroko no Basuke belongs to the one and only, **Tadatoshui Fujimaka- _sensei!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **ALA RASI  
(Anything For You)**

 **feat.**  
 **{Back in Time by Lyn, Thousand Years by ThePianoGuys}**

* * *

 _ **I love him.**_

Sayaka lifted her teacup and taking a sip, her cunning eyes shining with thrill. She had been planning when Eito- bless him- unknowingly shared a tidbit of gossip from their old friend Masaomi months ago. Sweet rumor of how young Seijuurou finally fell in love with a young lass with unknown upbringing. Her husband chuckled, recounting the tale with his own depiction when she asked.

He told her of the young heir's sudden isolation. Of how Tanaka conferred the older Akashi concerning their young master's odd peculiarities. Of how servants came upon the old butler and Seijuurou whispering by the lounge, painting materials ready for use. Of how rubies shimmer when Tanaka complimented his work, the portrait reminding him of someone with matching sapphire eyes and hair. And of how a servant found an expensive jewelry sitting on a velvet box, cobalt glistening against the light, and a name carved inside the silver band.

Sayaka merely stared until understanding dawned on her. Eito frowned when the female waved off his hushed inquiry with laughter. Tetsuya called him the night before, almost ranting how a friend kept shirking him. It must have been the signal but the woman almost vowed how she heard a tinge of woe in his voice.

She giggled. The female had been itching for drama and Masaomi provided her the perfect opportunity to orchestrate one.

Sapphire blues darted to the young woman across her, a faraway look etched on her pale face. Eito tried to hold a conversation with the female but she was ignorant of the world. Her husband shot her a worried look, one that she returned with an ominous gaze and a knowing smirk.

Eito groaned. Oh, he was not allowed to interfere. Not when she was having her fun. Besides-

 _['... Renowned guests and personalities from business and entertainment industries extend their best wishes to future CEO Akashi Seijuurou-sama, who have yet to grace us with his presence. Meanwhile, rumors of a supposed engagement announcement have been spreading when the current president, Akashi Masaomi-sama, gave a rather implicit statement earlier.']_

 _['Now, that is a rather controversial question, partner! Whether if its a proposal or handing the reins of the company, I am sure that many young ladies have been wanting to ask that issue.']_

 _'[And to gives us his statement, we manage to hold Akashi-san for a while.']_

Sayaka turned her head just as the older Akashi came into the view. Aside from the usual black _DSQUARED2_ suit and polished shoes, he was holding a black Venetian mask in his hand. Across the table, she could feel the woman turn her gaze towards the television as well, hands curling into fists.

 _['Thank you for joining us tonight, Akashi-san.']_ The reporter shook his hand before she gestured towards the hotel, guests passing the entrance with glamor. _['All around Japan, the yearly occasion that your company held has always been the talk of the town due to its grandeur that represents the Akashi family. If I may ask, Akashi-san, how is this event different from the past few programs that you held?']_

 _['Ah, yes. Our year-end congregations aim to continue our charity programs initiated by my late wife, Shiori. It had been her dream since she was younger, knowing that she had limited time to accomplish her wishes. This time, however, I would like to focus on my son and the approaching turnover of the company.']_

 _['Would you look at this crowd? Akashi Seijuurou-kun is one among the sought after bachelors in his generation. Rumors of a supposed engagement have been abuzz since our last interview and many have been wanting to ask whether such gossip is true or not.']_

 _['To formally address the matter, I have decided to pass the mantle and legacy of our company to Seijuurou as soon as he graduates from college. As for the prospect of marriage, I believed that matter has been discussed between myself and a close acquaintance.']_

The reported cooed, excitement visible on her face. [ _'Can you tell us more details about this marriage, Akashi-san?']_

 _['One thing about this marriage is that Seijuurou will surely love her. I have met the young lady once and I am sure that they will get along well.']_

Sayaka wanted to laugh, his expression burning through her mind. Masaomi had been smirking under his facade, the corners of his lips twitching upward as soon as the reporter showed her appreciation. Oh, he was enjoying the ruckus that they made. The silly goose . . .

"It is time to leave, Madam." The older female nodded at the service agent. Heels clicked on the pavement as she stood, straightening her black dress, and watched the woman before her. She was silent throughout the whole interview, her jaw taut. Sayaka watched as the older man called the woman's name, coming right next to her ear when she didn't move.

Imagination has always been a powerful thing, the older woman mused. She must have tuned out the interview but Sayaka knew better. More so when the female paused on her feet, fingers finding purchase on her pendant. A wide smile adorned her lips while watching the young lady fiddled with the silver band. Essential or not, the necklace had been her lifeline the past few days.

"Sayaka." Eito was beside her instantly, eyes reminding that they have a tight schedule ahead. The woman nodded, squeezing the younger's shoulder in comfort and darted towards the exit.

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou had been standing by the window when the doors opened hastily. The red-haired captain simply nodded in greeting as Aomine Daiki, adorned in navy _Hackett_ , strode off towards the table and pour himself a glass of wine. Begrudgingly, the man returned the gesture and drank the liquid impulsively. Midorima Shintaro came in shortly, a scowl on his face while shaking his head in disapproval.

"Midorima." The shooting guard turned to his former captain and said nothing. His silence made him pinched his temple. Well, that explained Aomine's foul mood.

He was nowhere to be found.

Leaning his head against the glass, he closed his eyes and gathered himself. His father had him working till last night, attending meetings and site inspections. He was exhausted but he wanted them to know what transpired a few days' prior. The group demanded nothing though he was grateful when they offered help.

Questions be damned, the Miracles knew instantly that they were missing one of their own. Rakuzan provided their aid (Mibuchi made sure of that when he called) to search. He also knew that the group enlisted several people's support but no matter. The red-haired captain appreciated their endeavors.

Another knock and Akashi turned his head as Momoi sauntered in on her maroon _JJ Stuart_ dress. Light makeup adorning her face, pink hair swept off in one messy bun. She looked weary, caused by lack of sleep. Nevertheless, the woman was shining with ebullience.

"You looked dashing, everyone." The pinkette clapped her hands, perusing them with a satisfied look. Akashi, wearing his red dress shirt, simply shook his head in amusement while his former vice-captain pushed his glasses and hummed in acknowledgment.

Aomine studied his childhood friend from his spot. "Huh, you don't look bad yourself, Satsuki."

"That's pretty mean of you, Dai-chan! And for Pete's sake, where is your necktie?!" She shrieked. The man shrugged in return, swirling his wine in a lazy manner. With a stomp, the pinkette tread his direction. The red-haired observed as the woman grabbed Midorima's spare tie from his hand ("Momoi, that was Oha Asa's lucky item for Cancers today!") and froze when she glared back. Aomine yelped when Momoi pulled an unsuspecting ace down to her level by his collar.

"Mind the curses, Aomine." He warned, throwing him a dirty look before Tōō's ace flood the room with colorful words. Aomine grumbled. The pinkette patted his suit jacket when she was done.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Tōō's ace rolled his eyes and plopped on the sofa unceremoniously once more. Momoi sighed and turned to her former captain. The smile that she offered him didn't even reach her eyes.

"I met Kagamin downstairs. Apparently, he forgot to mention something to you, Dai-chan." She began. At that, Aomine snapped in her direction. He had been working with his rival since Akashi had his episode with his father. They were careful not to spill anything but knowing Seirin's manager and coach, she had her ways. Besides, out of the rest excluding their former captain and himself, the man was closest to Kuroko. And Kagami, a fellow ace from a rival team, was his 'light'. The two were each other's strength in their times of weakness.

Like Aomine and Kuroko used to be. Looking at them from afar, Aomine could tell that his best friend had found himself an excellent 'light'.

Aomine huffed. If he had time to be jealous, he should be out there searching. Kuroko had been missing and their former captain was getting antsy, not to mention getting hitched to a random rich girl by midnight. And damn it, they need the teal-haired phantom if they want to stop this supposedly lifetime commitment to the wrong person. Neither of them was blind to honest emotions- all of them were aware of each other's feelings except the people involved.

Tracking him down, however, proved to be difficult. Kuroko has the tendency to disappear and at this moment, he can be anywhere. He might be in the party for all they care. Aomine stilled, the possibility of his former teammate at the event running through his mind.

" -and itinerary at his apartment. Dai-chan, were you listening?" Aomine snorted and gestured for her to continue. The pinkette sighed and shook her head in response. Midorima crossed his arms, eyes narrowing at her last point.

"An itinerary, you say?" The woman bit her lip in hesitation. Kagami told her that the teal-haired had been upset when he called regarding the plane ticket. He tried to probe for more information but Kuroko remained mute and hung up. Kagami had been weirded out by his partner's actions but if he wanted to tell the ace, the teal-haired will tell him in time.

Kuroko didn't.

Momoi wanted to laugh, finding their situation ironic. The teal-haired phantom never blamed any of them on what happened in middle school. Not even when the group left him to fight alone, no. Instead, Kuroko used the desolation as leverage to fix a friendship that evolved into something they never thought it would- family. And now they found history rearing its ugly head again.

Only this time, out of love.

"Tetsu-kun's leaving for London tonight." The woman spilled, gripping her arms in silent comfort.

"Well, fuck." Momoi found it hard to reprimand her childhood friend when Akashi leaned back, his eyes calculating yet unseeing. She recognized that look. And it made her tremble as her thoughts drifted back to that day. She remembered the pandemonium, chairs toppling brashly as Murasakibara pried the man off his father while both Aomine and Midorima put themselves between the two and shouting. She recalled herself screaming- _crying_ \- in fear when his captain lost himself in anger.

Kise was beside her in an instant, his arms surrounding her figure while whispering soothing words and led her outside. They had no idea what caused Akashi his strife until Midorima sought her.

* * *

 _"Akashi-san had it all planned out," Midorima said, his gaze finding the older Akashi drinking tea under the gazebo. He narrowed his eyes when Masaomi caught his and merely raised his tea in salutation. Momoi saw the exchange, ignoring the silence that followed. Everyone had been on edge, she noted. Servants carried on their duties despite the stiffness, walking on eggshells as they paced around. The pinkette can't help but feel pity at their expense. Kise squirmed beside her._

 _"And Akashicchi?"_

 _"Gone." The trio turned to Aomine, who slipped in the lounge with the purple-haired center. Tōō's ace scratched his head in exasperation. "Akashi left before old man Tanaka forced him to rest."_

 _"And Tetsu-kun?"_

 _"Kuro-chin's missing." At that, Aomine cursed loudly while Murasakibara ripped his snacks open. Brows furrowed, Yōsen's center merely stared at his chips. And simply pushed it away, something that made Midorima paused. Murasakibara never refused food unless the big guy was upset._

 _And Murasakibara never got himself troubled by sudden departures nor engagements._

 _"What should we do?" Momoi asked, her gaze inquiring._

 _"You should go look for Kuroko-sama." Everyone turned their heads as Tanaka came in. The butler looked worn out despite the smile he offered the group. Aomine crossed his arms, his gaze narrowed._

 _"Don't get me wrong, Tanaka-san, but goddamn it, what the hell is going on?!" No one dared to stop Aomine. They wanted answers but with Akashi gone and Kuroko's disappearance, the group was left with nothing but speculations and mere gossips from the servants. Forcing his anger towards the old man was uncalled, either._

 _Momoi grasped his arm with that simple reminder._

 _An exhausted sigh left the old man's lips. "I understand your resentment, Aomine-sama, but I myself had no idea what is happening aside from the engagement plans. I can aid you as much as my authority can provide but I suggest that you should seek help from your friends. Young Master will be out working and won't be available for until the night of the party."_

 _"Damn it, work?! When Tetsu's missing?!" Tōō's ace grumbled, tousling his hair in annoyance. No one answered._

 _"Hey, don't you feel like all of this happened coincidentally-" Kise began, his gaze boring through the lot of them, and smiled nervously. His own answer sent shivers to his spine._ _" -right?"_

* * *

"Akashi-sama." Momoi turned, finding an escort by the doorway and bowing sincerely. The low thrum of heartbeat went quicker when realization dawned on her. _It is time_ , a whisper echoed within her mind. The man continued. "Your father requested your presence at the ballroom."

Crimsons flashed as Akashi nodded submissively and strode towards his dresser, fixing his cufflinks and tie in the process. "Leave us for a few minutes. I will be discussing important business with my friends."

"As you wish." Aomine stood up from his seat the moment the door closed, glass clinking when he put it beside the bottle of wine. "Satsuki, I'll need details about Tetsu's flight. There's a chance that I can stop him from leaving and maybe the engagement if I made it back."

"But, Dai-chan-"

"I have to ask you and stay, Aomine." The group found themselves staring at their former captain. Despite the incredulous gazes, Akashi carried on with his necktie. A tick formed on Aomine's forehead when he noticed that the red-haired wouldn't speak unless one of them addressed their concern. He clenched his fists.

"I don't understand, Akashi. At first, you avoid him like a plague. Then, I found out that you two were being chummy with each other and finally, **_this_**? Give me one good excuse why I shouldn't gut you and Tetsu awake with all of these troubles." Aomine groused. He was exhausted- _in more ways than one_ \- and a day or two of sleeping in won't cut him some slack. Aomine wanted to beat his teammates for dragging this shit over and he won't care less if the other was his best friend and the other, his former captain.

 _Just say the fucking words, damn these sappy idiots!_

Once more, the red-haired said nothing as he put on his coat. Everyone waited patiently, even Tōō's ace, but stopped dead when they note something. His crimson orbs never look clearer like they were now. Midorima narrowed his eyes when he caught on and huffed, refute evident on the crease of his forehead. "I do not like that look on your face. It reminds me of your father, Akashi. But do know that I will stand with your decision."

"Wha-"

The red-haired chuckled. "Thank you for the understanding, Midorima."

"Just hold on for a sec, you two! What the actual fuck are you talking about!" Aomine shouted, almost cursing as he veered between the two and waving his hands in the air.

Midorima refused to answer his ridiculous question, pushing his glasses in order to avoid his former teammate's stare. Tōō's ace turned to the red-haired captain, goosebumps making its way on his skin when he saw Akashi looking at him. He scowled when his captain smiled. _Smiled, damn it!_ And the red-haired rarely smile unless-

"Seriously?!" His high-pitch voice echoed the now silent room.

"To answer your question, yes, I am serious, Aomine." Tōō's ace nearly cursed once more if not for Midorima, who threw him a rather frightening look. He wisely closed his mouth and listened intently as Shuutoku's shooting guard studied their former captain.

"How can you be certain that _he_ will be there?" Akashi nursed the mask on his hand, a glossy black and beads of pearls decorating it. The moment he looked at them made the pinkette manager laughed in exasperation. She wanted to cry in relief.

Akashi smirked and pushed the doors open. "Instinct."

* * *

Kagami Taiga tugged his necktie, dread coming down in rivulets. He and his rival-turned-friend, that bastard Aomine, arrived on the party half an hour ago. He was expecting attention, their sheer build a thing of wonder for young businessmen. The prospect of female interest, however, surpassed his anticipation. Young ladies came asking when _Ahomine_ left him at their expense, muttering darkly that he needed to see their former captain. Kagami wanted to come after him but the girls flocked around him with eyes shining. He was somewhat thankful that the media, a whole lot of them, failed to recognize the two when they appeared or else.

Thank God for the masks.

And for Momoi Satsuki.

Not that he minded the attention but he was a man on a mission. Luckily, the pinkette had been around when his rival departed and tugged his arm. The manager had wanted to talk with him, her eyes inquisitive about their earlier excursion. Momoi tried to pull him away, only noticing that another latched herself to his arm when the man tried to pry her off.

The pinkette was clearly unamused.

An abrasive smile and the woman cowered, Momoi taking this chance to press her person to his body with a clear warning. _Mine_ , a threat that made Kagami even gulped. While it was a need to push unwanted attention away, her award-winning "bitch" smirk and glare made him tremble.

Momoi Satsuki was _terrifying._

Small talk ensued when they left; a few glowered at the pinkette as they walked away. Kagami was furious but the woman stopped him before he blew up.

"Let them, Kagamin. They're not worth my time as well as yours." She whispered, roseate piercing his face. Needless to say, Tōō's manager scolded him for being a reckless moron which reminded him of his coach before she left.

"Damn it, where was Aomine when you need him?" Kagami cursed, tugging his necktie as he propped himself against the wall. He remained hidden bypassing a woman or two, pointing at the mysterious man hanging by the doors and giggling. Several minutes after they left, a flamboyant man, his face hidden under a silver mask, stopped nearby and eyed him.

To his horror, the man blew him a kiss, leaving him skittish. The experience nearly made him scream when a hand landed on his shoulder, finding his coach besides his captain. The whole team looked tense, nervous even to be invited at such large event, but they dressed well for the occasion.

"You looked like you've seen a ghost, Kagami." Teppei said, his welcoming smile almost waning. The former placed his hand on his chest, feeling his chest. Damn, he'll die young due to a heart attack if they kept doing that.

"S-Sorry, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"Any news so far?" His coach whispered, her face hidden under a mask as well. Kagami shook his head. He could almost hear everyone sighing in exasperation.

Seirin had been angry when Aomine appeared one day, his eyes alarmed yet calm, and told them of Kuroko's disappearance. Kagami was the first to react, grabbing his rival's collar, and demanded an explanation. He- _no, everyone-_ had been worried since they last heard from their precious teammate and friend. It felt ages when the teal-haired left for Kyoto. Only for Aomine to appear and be the bearer of bad news.

Kagami was mad at Aomine, at Akashi, but before he could haunt the red-haired captain, Too's ace spilled the news. Riko was dissatisfied, the man told them everything except his former captain's reasons, but she agreed to help when the man told him of Akashi Masaomi's involvement.

Hyuuga's voice asking once again grounded him in reality. Before he could open his mouth, a familiar voice called for his attention. Kagami turned his head and Kise bounced beside him, his face half-hidden under a black gossamer mask. If not for his shrill voice and golden locks, he would surely punch the man in surprise. Kise must have seen his teammates and bowed like a gentleman, taking his coach's hand and kissed it in greeting. "I see that everyone else in Seirin is able to attend. Good~"

Seirin's ace perked up. Screw Aomine, the time has come. "What's the game plan?"

Kise turned serious; his sudden behavior caused everyone except Riko and Kagami whiplash. He crossed his arms and started speaking in a hushed tone, the room dimming in the process. The music faded completely as Akashi Masaomi stood on the stage, spotlights on his figure.

Kagami should have listened to the blonde, his words garbled as the older Akashi spoke about their company's success and their yearly charity works. He should have but his gaze caught a woman staring at him and their little group. At least, that was his gut told him. It was hard to figure out when her face was covered with a mask as well, royal blue dotted with glitters at the edges.

There was something different about that woman, he concluded. Not that she was wearing an extravagant tulle gown dyed in dark blue to pastel one to create an ombre effect by the fringe. Nor her black hair tucked in a careful _coiffure de marriage_ , a few wavy locks tumbling down her exposed neck. Or the way she handled herself delicately, no.

For the first time that night, Kagami felt goosebumps racking his body. As if he knew her. The familiarity was there- her posture, the mysterious aura surrounding her identity, and the way she looked at them. His senses kept yelling at him that the man knew her yet his mind rebelled, the rational part of him reminding him to focus on their search.

"You felt it as well, Kagamicchi?" Kise whispered near his ear, catching his attention once more. His teammates had scattered themselves while their ace spaced out. Riko, however, stayed behind and observed the woman. She must have sensed the familiarity, squinting her eyes to get a better view.

"The shivers?" The latter nodded. Both watched as the woman turned and disappeared into the multitudes of guests, an older man and his partner following. Kagami trembled.

"Fuck! That was scary. Did you realize that woman had been staring at us?"

"No, but she did catch my attention. Do you know her?"

"Are you crazy? _Of course not_ but since this is Akashi's party, maybe she's a daughter of some rich gal and a possible marriage candidate to that captain of yours." Kise shrugged at his admission.

"She might be but I don't wanna know until we find Kurokocchi." Kagami locked his narrowed gaze on him. Aomine never said a thing but why did they need the phantom to stop the engagement party? His knowledge told him that Kuroko had no prior relationship with Akashi except friendship.

So, _why?_

* * *

Murasakibara never left his partner's side when Masaomi began his speech, the place dimming as if to give importance to the man. Sachin found them at the buffet table, their former manager advising him and Himuro to be alert. Both had been lenient with him, their exchange an important one than reprimand him for stealing sweets on the table, but he did hear the woman whispering Kuroko's name.

 _Kurochin has come to play_ , he thought.

"Murochin, can I ask for a soda?" Yosen's center groused. Said man looked up and shook his head in defeat, the purple-haired giant licking his fingers as quietly as he can manage. Thankfully, the audience was enthralled with Masaomi, his address finally coming to a close. It would only be a moment but Akashi Seijuurou was set to give his own.

"They don't serve soda in a formal celebration, Atsushi," Himuro whispered, his gaze lingering when Murasakibara pouted. "If you want, I can ask for juice?"

The purple-haired hummed, to which the man sighed in relief. Himuro hoped that the waiters served _Blanc_. Otherwise, the man had to step out and buy a can.

"Don't wander by yourself, alright?" Murasakibara nodded. "If by any chance, you see Kuroko-kun, you can either send me a message or look for Taiga, got it?"

Once more, Yosen's center nodded. The moment lavender irises left his retreating figure, he noticed a young woman passed his line of sight. It was too sudden, too fast for a moment, but the way the woman nodded towards his direction was no mere coincidence.

She knew him.

Before the giant could take a step, a couple walked by. The woman was gone by the time the pair disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Midorima watched in silence as the crowd applauded, his former captain taking the microphone from his father. The man listened intently, his hand swirling a glass of wine, as Akashi delivered his speech. His voice, silky and far from the biting venom reserved only to Masaomi that day, had him replaying his own words earlier.

Kuroko will be at the venue, he said. Midorima never doubted the red-haired, not even once, but how could he be so sure that their missing friend will be at the party when he flees himself? That, and this was no simple party. It was Akashi's birthday **_and_ ** engagement party. The green-haired had a feeling that Kuroko knew of his former captain's arranged marriage but his disappearance raised a single argument.

 _Why did he leave when he was in love with Akashi Seijuurou?_

Midorima felt the keychain doll he was fiddling slipped from his fingers and dropped unto the floor. He grimaced, inspecting the item as if it held the answers to his many questions. He had no idea why he brought Kuroko's lucky item; he was taken by his precipitous gut. The man exhaled and began to kneel (it was cheap but he had every intention to give it to his owner) when a pale hand clasped the manacle and slip it unto his waiting hand.

"Thank you." He whispered. The faintest of a smile crept to the woman's- if her skirts and long hair was any indication- lips as she stood up, nod and squeezed her way into the crowd.

* * *

"Careful, Miss," Aomine grunted when young women stampeded their way to greet Akashi, his former captain forcing a smile on his lips. He didn't appreciate their attitudes, the whole thing even. Masaomi expected him to be married before they graduate college.

 _College_ , damn it!

He had no doubts that his former captain can manage a corporation, much less theirs while studying but who, in their right minds, has to oblige their son to produce an heir as soon as possible?

Momoi clicked her tongue in warning, her eyes swerving from his to the young woman cast on his arms so suddenly. He huffed, helping the lady on her wobbly feet. The pinkette offered her a smile and placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "Do you need any help?" She whispered.

The woman shook her head and looked up, her gaze falling on Aomine's hidden face. She opened her mouth, maybe to express her gratitude, but stopped. The raven-haired sighed, turning her head towards the pinkette and signed something the man doesn't understand.

Momoi dipped her head in understanding, gesturing a hand towards Aomine. To his surprise, the woman bowed and scampered away. Aomine blinked. What just happened?

"She said 'thank you'." Too's manager muttered under her breath. The taller of the two simply gawked at her. "She can't speak, Dai-chan. That's why she used sign language." She explained.

"I-I see."

"What's wrong?" He heard her asked, her gaze falling on his hand as well. Aomine flexed it as if testing something.

"It's just her hand-" The man studied his hand, contemplating.

"Dai-chan?"

"No." His gaze tried to follow the woman but she was already gone. "It's nothing."

* * *

Crimson eyes scanned the room with a side glance, and barely listening to his father's business partner articulating his plans for the future. Akashi pursed his lips. He was confident enough that a certain teal-haired will be at the venue yet he received no word from his friends. Instead, they gushed about an enigmatic woman flitting around, his former teammates chanced an encounter with her during the address. Each has a rather strange meeting within a few minutes, detailed enough for his peaking curiosity. He wanted to look for her, maybe scoured the ballroom until he found the girl. His father, however, found a perfect excuse for him to stay and had him mingle with promising entrepreneurs.

The red-haired captain saw Mibuchi lingering nearby, a whole lot of them scattered on the dance floor in hopes to find Kuroko. Their close friends- except maybe Seirin- never demanded an explanation but Akashi knew that it would be a matter of time. Seirin was fairly quiet when they met, Kagami shooting him a glare but he acquiesced. They deserved an explanation for the ruckus. And an apology must be exercised as well.

He needed their blessings if the night proved itself good. That, and if Midorima's fortune came true.

If and only if he managed to solve the matter regarding his supposed fiancée that he had yet to meet as well. Akashi could only grimace at the reminder. Masaomi held his tongue well when he inquired before his speech. But the man did promise a wonderful performance later.

"Seijuurou." He turned to his father. The sorry excuse of a businessman that accompanied him earlier vanished, his spot taken by three people, two women, and a man. Akashi studied the trio, his gaze almost stopping on the younger woman beside the man.

The woman that he wanted to meet had found him, instead.

"I would like you to meet a close friend's of your mother's and mine, Kuroko Eito-kun and his wife, Sayaka-san," Akashi said nothing, merely bowing his head in greeting. Kuroko himself told him once that his parents were businessmen themselves. Last he heard, both worked abroad and rarely visited. He narrowed his eyes, forcing a smile on his lips, as he shook hands with the older Kuroko.

Kuroko might never know anything. If he did, Akashi will know.

"Thank you for coming, Eito-san, Sayaka-san." The female Kuroko squealed, wrenching her butterfly mask off her face. The red-haired nearly gasped when same yet unfamiliar blues tumbled into view. Kuroko Tetsuya's resemblance with his mother was too uncanny, he decided. Sayaka cupped his cheeks, brushing a finger under his crimson eyes. Then, she pouted.

"Masaomi-san, you are working the boy to his bones! Look at those terrible bags!" She reprimanded causing the older Akashi rolling his eyes in exasperation, his expression all but visible to them. Masaomi tucked the mask into his pocket, one that the younger didn't notice. The male Kuroko chose to join in their conversation, the same look on his face comparable to the man beside him.

"I apologized for my wife, Seijuurou-kun. She has been looking forward in meeting you since Masaomi-san here gave her the invitation." The red-haired captain chuckled, disregarding the apology with a gentle wave.

"Don't be, Eito-san. It is natural that businesses will be flagged down during Christmas seasons, Sir."

"Oh please, Eito will be fine, Seijuurou-kun."

"As you wish, then, Eito-san."

Kuroko inherited his personality from his father, Akashi mused to no one but himself. The small smile that the older Kuroko had on lips faded almost immediately, him leaning towards the teenager. His voice turned to a whisper when he inquired, "I heard from your father. Any luck finding my son, Seijuurou-kun?"

"...I've been trying my best but to no avail." Crimsons met gray ones, almost reeling back when he recognized that gaze. Akashi smiled, his lips trembling in an attempt to calm down. It might be the exhaustion but _damn_ , he was gradually losing his mind. "Tetsuya is off the radar, Eito-san."

The older Kuroko hummed. "Do not give up, son. Tet-chan might have a reason why he chose to leave you behind but I am sure he will make himself known when he is ready." The red-haired captain chuckled, his crimsons orbs flashing dangerously. Unbeknownst to him, Masaomi mirrored his expression with his own.

"I do not plan on losing him soon especially when I just got him back, Eito-san." Eito grinned when he heard the younger's conviction. He might be old, his eyes already damaged from working under the influence of technology every day, but he was no blind. Akashi Seijuurou will hold that promise close to his heart.

"Sweetheart." Sayaka cut in, raising her eyebrows at her husband, and gestured towards the young woman beside her. The man coughed awkwardly. He almost forgot his role, if not for his wife's cold glare against his back. He sighed inwardly. The woman won't be so forgiving; the older man just knew it.

"Oh, how rude of me!" The older Kuroko extended a hand towards the younger female. She took it and curtsied before them, loose hair cascading down her shoulders. "You must have heard about the Ainsworth Corp." At that, Akashi nodded. If he remembered correctly, the family ran a textile company. "This young lady here is Ainsworth's daughter, Sayuri-chan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ainsworth-san," Akashi said nothing when the woman signed something. Despite her inability, he offered her a smile when he read her gratitude towards him. Eito continued.

"Sayuri-chan here is mute but I hope you will get along with her, Seijuurou-kun."

"You do not have to worry, I learned sign language in middle school." _At Kuroko's insistence though_ , Akashi thought, waving his worry with a sound advice. Masaomi smirked and raised his wineglass.

"Why don't you ask the young lady for a dance then, Seijuurou? I am sure that Sayuri will love it." Masaomi was taunting him- the sly old fox- but he chose to ignore the older. Instead, the red-haired captain simply extended a hand towards the female, making sure that his smile was enforced on his lips.

Akashi was no fool. There was something special on Ainsworth Sayuri, he just knew it. The way the female Kuroko appeared excited, her blue eyes unreadable yet instigating, in addition to his father's added 'games' screamed suspiciously. Even the woman herself looked anxious, fisting her hands against the fabric, as if terrified.

'I cannot dance.' Sayuri admitted, her fingers signing her message too fast as if she was embarrassed. Akashi was having none of it and grabbed her dainty hand, tugging the woman towards the dance floor.

The soft combination of piano and cello notes hit their pinnacle, bright lights dimming as the red-haired steered her hand on his shoulder. Squeezing her other hand in comfort, Akashi put his free hand on her waist and tugged her closer. He can't help but let out a husky chuckle when she gasped, leaning into her ear and offer comfort words.

"Relax, Ainsworth-san. I will be here to guide you." Stiff shoulders began to relax, the woman exhaling deeply as if to compose her person. The smile, albeit a bit nervous, was enough of a confirmation and he took his first step as lead. Once in a while, he could feel her gaze on their feet as the red-haired whisked her from one place and another.

A habit that reminded him of Kuroko, his memories resurfacing on the day he taught him waltz. The teal-haired phantom was worse, apologizing every time he stepped on his foot. Of course, Akashi teased him, whispering into his ear, and his teammate would jab his rib in a reprimanding gesture.

Remembering the still missing man caused him to scowl internally, lifting his gaze to search the crowd for a familiar face. Still nothing. A delicate hand cupped his face and Akashi chanced to stare at Sayuri. In spite of the mask obscuring her face, he knew for a fact that the woman sensed his self-hatred.

"I apologize. You-"He sighed. There was no need to hide the truth. The woman knew nothing about him, and him about hers. She might have been a total stranger but Akashi knew that one stranger was nothing compared to his guilt every time he sought someone's help and affirmation. "You remind me of **_that_ ** person."

The younger woman tilted her head in question. The red-haired captain continued, mindful of her dress when he twirled her around. Not far from their spot, he noticed several of his teammates joining as well.

"You remind me of someone that I lost before. He was someone that I have never met before. He was soft-spoken but never did he feel afraid when he speaks his mind. My teammates tease him being blunt but he will provide you his honest opinions whenever you ask. Whether he had free time, you will find him buried under his books. Kind, passionate, caring- really, he was a man with a million things. Well, except maybe for cooking. Tetsuya has to study further that aspect yet."

"Despite his misgivings, I still find him perfect." Akashi laughed humourlessly. Nevertheless, he continued. "Sometimes, I find it ironic that I can still envision our future together. Not when I hurt him twice already."

Sayuri stopped almost immediately, this time shaking her head in the process, and opened her lips. But she decided against it, shaking her head once more. Her disapproval was too palpable, enough for Akashi to notice.

"Tetsuya told me that he had forgiven me, that I should live in the present and not the past." His tone dropped into a painful whisper, too wistful for the young lady's taste. "I love him. I love Tetsuya but with him gone, I found myself asking whether I deserve his forgiveness. _Do I even deserve him and this- our future that I keep holding on_?"

This time, the raven-haired stared him, her lips nearly trembling. She reached out, holding his cheek as Sayuri studied him. She must have found something and turned around, marching straight to his father with determination. Akashi merely watched from afar, the woman signing something to the older Akashi. Whatever she conveyed, Masaomi gave him a look and nodded.

The loud vibrato against the wine glass found his person glancing towards the stage, his father smirking at his direction before he spoke."Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. In celebration of our company's successful years and my son's birthday and engagement, let us all welcome on stage Miss Sayuri Ainsworth for her special number."

Sayuri was now holding a violin in one hand and a bow on the other when crimson orbs befell on her figure. Akashi could feel gazes against his back, some of them were inquiring, as the woman curtsied. No sound escaped him, not until she lifted her head and held the violin so close to her heart that he understood.

Akashi felt the sardonic laughter bubbling against his chest when she hit the first few notes with ease. No wonder Aomine was able to recognize her, he told himself.

The red-haired captain felt Midorima and Mibuchi standing by his side, asking him if he was alright. Akashi, however, had his attention purely on the woman before them. Her form, the little quirks that he noticed when she played, and the way she danced along with the music- _there was no mistaking it._

The time he had left him, the man managed to polish his form and remade the song piece to his own- the very same piece that he taught him. And to use that music piece to call him out, Akashi let out a soft chuckle as if unsaid words rang.

 ** _I found you._**

Loud applause greeted the woman when she dragged its last note, timbre in its highest, and earned several nods and praise when the woman stepped down on the dais. He saw Eito walked forward with an intention to escort her down but the raven-haired girl shook her head. Understanding flashed on the older man's face and let her go.

Sayuri was several inches apart when she stopped, almost too afraid to step any closer. This time, the red-haired knew that she was looking at him. Assessing the man before him. Waiting for any negative response he had for her.

Akashi said nothing, letting the sleek fabric holding his mask to unravel his face. She was a wreck- and a nervous one, at that- but the measly smile of affirmation from the man had her beaming. Akashi was a fine violinist himself and a hard one to impress when it came to the said instrument.

Seeing him smile so beautifully made her heart sing.

Sayuri hoisted her skirts and bowed so low that one particular pendant came tumbling down. Crimson orbs widened at the sight, his ears hearing nothing but her sweet yet monotonous voice whispering.

 _ **"Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun."**_

* * *

 ** _*laughs maniacally*_**


	10. Snowflakes

**A/N:** Yo, everyone! Kukuri here, rising from the pits of hell namely _**paperworks**_! I hope that everyone is well and is enjoying your Christmas break~

Speaking of, advance Merry Christmas to my dear readers, beloved co-writers and to the whole fandom~ Eight months have passed since the last chapter but you know what? _**It's been two years since I started Snowflakes!**_

I was having trouble believing this fact myself. ***insert nervous laughter***

Because for once, we have reached the final chapter of _Snowflakes_. Yes, chapter composed of two parts (at best) and all will be uploaded all today.

Therefore, let me take this opportunity to thank everyone. To my fabulous and ever-patient readers, the support that you have shown towards _SF_ is my everyday inspiration to continue writing still. Your efforts to leave a review and let me know your thoughts are equal to none. To my fellow writers, I'm grateful for the motivation and for being my pillar when I'm need. For reminding me to keep pushing through, take a break when I'm exhausted and enjoy the wonders of one's imagination, thank you. And to the whole AkaKuro fandom, continue to ship these two until forever~

Here's to more Akakuro fiction in the future! Cheers!

 **Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuurou- _kun!_**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Kuroko no Basuke_ belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaka- _sensei!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 10.1:**

 **SNOWFLAKES**

"[Because] no snowflake ever falls in the wrong place."

* * *

Akashi padded through the darkness, each stride with purpose. Twilight did nothing to conceal his mixed emotions- ire, shock and maybe amazement. Admittedly, he found his person rooted on the spot, speechless, when the latter greeted him in return during the earlier fiasco. And gave him a smile that warranted him to touch the other. Words failed him, however, when his father whisked him away to meet potential business partners. High-profile clients, Masaomi whispered to his ear, but the younger Akashi paid no attention. The captain simply turned his head slightly and met familiar blues staring back at him.

And with one final bow, Kuroko vanished from his sight as guests crowded the young heir. After he gave pleasantries left and right, his father led him through an open foyer to get some privacy. He was expecting clients, maybe his fiancee who hasn't appeared yet. Sayaka waving at him certainly surprised him.

"What is the meaning of this, Father?" Seijuurou muttered, facing the former. Masaomi merely crossed his arms in refute. Ignorance was bliss yet here was temptation seducing him. The captain knew that his own emotions were running amok despite the cool demeanor he was sporting. And his own father knew that.

Akashi closed his eyes and breathe. Taut shoulders relaxed. Rapid heartbeats dwindled. And finally, slowly, exhaled.

Masaomi was smirking when the younger met his gaze, crimsons burning bright with calm fury. "I believe I told you before, Seijuurou. You are promised to the woman I deem fit to carry the next generation of our family."

"I remembered. However-" His wine glass shattered against his strong grip. Seijuurou never left his father's stare, undeterred by his own blood trickling from his fingertips. White slates became dotted with red as he continued. "-I will marry no one else except Tetsuya."

"You would not dare disobey me!" Seijuurou smiled, slowly turning his back on his father. He missed the female Kuroko, biting back her laughter at the scene as he strode away. "Unfortunately, I can. And if it meant renouncing myself as your heir and from the family, so be it."

Akashi threw those thoughts away when he came upon the church entrance, soft aria seeping underneath the closed wooden door. The accord was different than earlier, he noted.

Too heartbroken. Sorrowful. Unlike its previous one, the melodious encore called out to him. Pressing his hands against the oak doors, his conversation with his father at the dining room raced through his mind.

 _'A choice I regretted the least, huh?'_ He chuckled to himself. Acceptance or renouncement- Masaomi had no other choice but to honor his wish or disown his kin. It was his victory until he won his next predicament.

Gathering his courage, Akashi pushed the doors open and surged on.

* * *

Fleeing was never an option- at least for both him and the captain. They had that in common, a shared stubbornness that caused his former teammates tears of disbelief on several occasions. It was rather comical then, watching them teeter from their typical conducts. Nijimura-san almost choked his person to death when their former captain called the then red-haired captain during his free time and witnessed the hilarity of his own " _children"_ as dubbed by the Akashi heir himself.

Kuroko heard him enter, the doors creaking, aware of crimsons boring through his back. He remained on his spot, back turned away from the man he formerly called his captain and dragged the last few notes to its end.

Kuroko wanted to run, hide away from the man. He will never be ready but it will be unfair for him, for both of them if he chose to disappear now.

"You found me." He mouthed, lowering his violin and bow. Moonlight filtered through the altar windows unto the pulpit, his figure casting shadows on the center aisle. He heard the other walking towards him, each step causing his heart drummed against his chest.

Until Kuroko felt arms pulling him against a torso. Warm breath ghosted next to his ear, red hair blending with his baby blue as Akashi leaned his head on his shoulder.

"You were gone." His voice came out muffled yet understandable. Kuroko swallowed the bump on his throat. With a simple shake of his head, the former schooled his emotions in one last attempt. He needed to see this till the end, until the moment he let the man he ever loved go.

His heart throbbed painfully at the thought.

"I apologize. It was sudden yet important. I need to leave quickly." Akashi said nothing, savoring the silence between them. He could feel his hands gripping his waist before the man swirled him on his feet. His violin hit the carpeted tiles with a soft thud as their gazes finally met in one beguiling moment, his hands on the former's stiff shoulders.

"Dance with me?" The captain asked casually. Kuroko peered through his eyelashes, studying the other. Akashi seemed peaceful and contented, humming even as he swayed the two of them on the spot regardless of his answer. The former wrapped his arms around the other, inclining his person against the captain's chest.

 _One last time_ , he convinced himself.

Just one more time.

"I should have known that Father is an old friend of your family." Kuroko chuckled in return, tipping his head to look at the former. "Mother hinted something when I visited her on Miyazu. Only tonight did I realized what she meant, though. Along with other things."

"Other things, huh? Does this include my Father's conspiracy with your mother?"

"...I suppose." He replied nonchalantly despite his own thoughts racing in utter surprise. No, his mother said nothing about their "appointments". Kuroko frowned. Was she hiding things from him? Seirin's phantom blinked when the captain's hand skimmed his cheek, grimacing. "You are not looking well, Kuroko."

"And so are you."

"You worry too much as always." Akashi laughed softly and kissed the tip of his nose."You look wonderful tonight."

His cheeks flared, reminding his person to berate his mother later.

Sayaka got too enthusiastic when they went off shopping and trying different gowns, high-heeled shoes and make-up. It took them five hours, missing lunch in the process. Not to mention his mother's impromptu course in etiquette and grace.

Kuroko sighed internally. He reminded himself to appreciate Momoi and his coach in the near future.

"You have my mother to thank for, Akashi- _kun_." The captain said nothing. By the looks that he was giving him, the shorter of the two knew that they were running out of time. Kuroko sighed and stepped back, away from the familiar heat of the man. Away from the soothing scent, he familiarized with the captain. Then came the silence, the happy bubble that they created for themselves broken when Akashi backed off in understanding. He felt crimsons leaving his own and studying the interior.

Ceiling drapes, a combination of blue and white satin, and a floral chandelier hung overhead. Decorating the center aisle were intricate flower stands, white roses and carnations arranged fashionably. Red and white rose petals lay scattered on the red carpet, leading to the pulpit. He heard Akashi muttering, appreciating the place with a defeated tone. "Can you believe the irony, Kuroko?"

He offered no words. Kuroko stared off at the captain's silhouette in utter silence, fists curling against his skirts. The male had been flooded by too many incoherent thoughts and a listless mind to notice that he had wandered inside the place, violin, and bow in hand. He opened his mouth slightly. Hesitating and lips shuddering.

He was not ready but when will he? Maybe never. At least, for goodbyes.

"Marriage is more than a union, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko began. "It is more than finding the right person. It **_is_** being the right person."

Tetsuya trembled when the captain found its purchased on empty blues with his own. Akashi looked angry, frustrated even. "Tell me. The night that you disappeared, was that all a dream? All the smiles, the confession, the kiss that we shared-" The captain took a breath."Are they nothing to you but a fleeting dream? Or are they real?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , I-" Kuroko never got the chance to continue. The words that came flying out off Akashi's lips were anything short but true.

"Because you and I both know that **_this_** \- everything had been real." Kuroko shook his head, wrapping his arms around his person for comfort. He never bothered wiping the droplets trickling down his cheeks. All he ever wanted was to come clean with his thoughts and maybe- just maybe, faced his demons. The male stepped back while the captain shortened the gap with each step of his own.

"We cannot. We are not meant to be together."

"We can and I can prove them to you."

"You will be married off soon."

"No, for I am yours."

"I'm leaving for London for good."

"Stay here, right by my side." Kuroko hung his head when he heard him whisper. Almost begging. The way that the captain looked at him gave him a sliver of hope and dread. It was so familiar yet foreign. They said that the eyes served as the windows of the soul.

True enough, all he can see was his love, so tender, so frail yet so firm.

"Why me?" He barely muttered, looking away. "I was nothing compared to many out there. There are hundreds of women out there, wanting to get a chance with you in this game of love." Taking a breath, Kuroko braved on. "Can't you see? The **you** that will someday be the owner of an empire and **me** , a nobody. Our worlds are too far apart, Akashi- _kun_. Too unrealistic that the "us" is impossible."

"I love you." Kuroko held out a necklace, a silver ring glinting against the moonlight. Akashi recognized it- the precious thing that he gave the latter for his birthday before he disappeared. It was his mother's, a memento given by his father as a form of promise. Kuroko gifted the captain one genuine smile as he placed it on the latter's hand. "And if it meant your happiness from someone else, then I will give you up. Gladly."

Silence. The male waited, unable to read his captain with his expressions. Not when his crimsons lay hidden underneath red locks, his hand curling around the metal. To his surprise, Akashi turned his heel towards the glass windows leading to the balcony. Cold zephyr brushed his cheek as cerulean blues watched the other strode past the glass into the edge.

His heart clenched painfully when Kuroko finally realized what he wanted to do.

Akashi Seijuurou, with his hand outstretched towards the open chasm, planned to throw his ring away.

"Is that your answer, Tetsuya?" He mouthed, gaze burning unto him. Kuroko never felt such pain before, crushing his conscience. He wanted to stop the man, struggle for that little piece of memento. Because along with the silver ring was the key to the captain's heart. Its meaning was lost to him before but his mother promised him understanding when the time was right. And Kuroko did the moment when his eyes fell on the captain earlier.

Seijuurou had long intended to trust his heart from the start. Only for him to break his heart. Kuroko steeled himself, nails digging on his palm as he met his gaze one more time. And nodded.

 _It's over_ , he thought as Kuroko turned his head sideways the second Akashi opened his hand and silver glinted mockingly as it tumbled unto the darkness.

* * *

 _EDIT: Chapter 10.2 will be uploaded at 6 in the evening. Ciao~_


End file.
